Mass Age
by Balidoria
Summary: Of all the planets Commander Shepard could have crash landed on, ending up in the mysterious land of Thedas during a blight was definitely on the bottom of her list.
1. Chapter 1

I have the absolute worst luck in the galaxy, Jane thought miserably. Vindictively she kicked the clump of metal that had once been her alliance shuttle, sighing as she shoved the melted door out of the way. After the completion of her mission through the Omega-4 relay, she had promised Admiral Hackett she would atone for her actions against the planet Aratoht, turn over the Normandy, and stand trial before an Alliance court. Regardless of the fact the decision had been necessary. However, instead of a nice smooth transfer, rebel Batarian pirates just _had_ to attack the alliance shuttle transporting her, resulting in her rather spectacular crash on this godforsaken planet. Angrily she examined a misshapen clump that may have once been part of the ships drive core, the useless hunk of metal glaring at her mockingly. At least this planet seems levo compatible, and has an oxygen based atmosphere, she thought as she checked the planets composition with her Omni-tool. It would be just her luck to land somewhere with an ammonia atmosphere, or clouds that rained acid.

Searching through the remains of the shuttle, Jane grabbed anything that seemed even remotely handy for survival and stuffed them in the various pouches on her armor. Dried rations, extra thermal clips, there was even an alliance issue thermal blanket and first aid kit. Hesitantly, she moved towards the driver's side of the ship. The poor pilot had taken a piece of the shuttles dash through the chest upon impact. "Sorry friend", she murmured quietly, shifting him so he lay next to the burned out husk of the cockpit.

Fleetingly, she wondered which system she was in. How long would it take for the Alliance to send someone to rescue her? Hours, days, months? Pulling up her galaxy map on her Omni-tool revealed nothing but static and the buzz of her fried tools communication array. "What the hell? Oh no, no no no." With an angry jab Jane attempted to boost the failing signal. "Of course, I just had to land on a planet and smash my damn comm link. Is it too much to ask for a nice normal crash landing every once and awhile? Maybe somewhere with clean beaches and inhabited villages?" Unbidden an image of Tali flashed through her mind. The quirky quarian had always warned Jane about the older model of tool she preferred. "Well sue me for not wanting to shift all my music over." Shutting her tool down with a flick of her wrist, she turned to examine the towering trees surrounding her crash site. They looked remarkably earth like in the glowing light of the sun. Even the flowers seemed mundane and familiar. "Well, things could be much worse I suppose." She sighed with a shrug.

As if summoned by her traitorous thoughts, an inhuman roar echoed across the serene landscape around her. The trees shook with the footsteps of some kind of approaching creature, the rumble of multiple smaller something's melding beneath the deafening din. Unslinging her shotgun from the small of her back, Jane turned to face the tree line, completely unsure of what to expect, but guessing anything that sounded like that was probably not looking for a friendly snuggle. On the list of things to come bursting into her little clearing though, a creature in full plate armor carrying a sword and shield would have been at the very bottom. With a start Jane stared at the medieval clad figure sprinting full tilt towards her. Without slowing it seized her arm in a vise like grip, dragging her along with it.

"Whoa there solider." She gasped as it yanked her around the shuttles exterior walls and further into the forest. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Running." Came the muffled reply, the distinctly male voice was lightly accented and strained with fatigue. Golden brown eyes peered at her from beneath the silver helmets visor.

"From what?" she demanded.

With a thunderous crash an enormous creature tore through the trees behind them. Easily fifteen feet tall, its massive head was adorned with curling horns and sharp teeth. With a roar it lumbered toward them, kicking the shuttle and sending it hurtling into the trees above their heads. Behind it, dozens of smaller creatures raced, dressed in the oddest assortment of dirty armor, their skin seemingly rotting on their bodies.

"Oh, fuck" with a burst of speed, Jane gripped the strange mans gauntleted hand and dragged him to the left, wrenching him to the side as an arrow, of all things, whizzed past their heads. Lunging forward, the two of them weaved their way between the forests dense foliage, listening to the clatter and hiss of the creatures giving chase. "What the hell are those things?" she shouted.

Ducking beneath a low hanging branch the man twisted slightly, using his sword to hack through a bush. "Oh you know, tainted monsters, brought down upon us by the Maker for touching His Golden city, joyful sort aren't they?" With a shove, he kicked aside the mangled foliage and dragged her forward. As they burst through the forests tree line, they stumbled to a violent stop, staring stricken at the sheer drop off of the cliff they faced. "Well, this is inconvenient." He murmured. Spinning around he shoved her behind him. "Start climbing down the cliff, I will hold them here as long as I am able. Perhaps I will buy you time to escape."

Jane snorted in disbelief. Who the hell was this guy? A veritable real knight in shining armor, complete with ridiculous notions of self-sacrifice and misguided chivalry. "I don't think so." She regarded the distance between their small patch of land and the valley on the other side. Though she had crossed distances close to this in battle before, she had never thought to use a biotic charge as a means of transportation. With a mental shrug, Jane leaned forward wrapping her arms around his plated waist, hauling him closer to her.

"Andraste's flaming sword! What are you doing?" he gasped nearly dropping his shield at the close contact. She could almost feel him blushing beneath the helmet he wore. With a spray of wood, the trees in front of them exploded the creatures pouring forward, the biggest one letting out a ground shaking roar.

"Just hold on tight!" She shouted. Twisting them both she signed the mnemonic for charge, feeling the familiar tingle of her biotics rippling across her skin. Time seemed to slow as she launched them forward, feeling the pressure of the air rushing past them. They were flying, the opposing side of the cliff rushing to meet them across the valley. Whatever Cerberus had done to her with their fucked up resurrection plan, the new L5 implant had definitely been a bonus. With a thunderous crash and a tangle of limbs, they careened to a stop safely, barely skidding past protruding evergreen trees.

"Maker" the man whispered after a moment, laying stunned on his back.

Jane gasped sprawled on the ground. Damn, but he had been _heavy_. Note to self, this is why you never take someone for biotic piggy back rides. Shaking her head she rose, clutching a tree for support. "Are you okay over there?" she inquired breathlessly.

With a cough the man struggled to his feet, plate armor clanking laboriously around his torso. "Normally, an apostate would be something I'd be rather worried about, but, given the circumstances, I'm certainly not about to complain."

With a tilt of her head she regarded her strange knight. "Apostate? What's an apostate?"

He blinked and stared at her curiously, taking note of her odd armor and accent. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"Can't image what gave me away." Jane drawled. With a whistle an arrow soared across the gap separating her and the stranger from the creatures, embedding in the ground dangerously close to her arm. "Maybe we had better move a bit further from here." she regarded him closely. "Are you okay?"

He nodded, grabbing his sword and shield, slinging them onto his back. "Right as I can be given the situation." With a shudder he started forward, pulling Jane to her feet. "Come then, milady. From what I remember of this area, we are close to the Imperial Highway, and I have friends making camp along its path." Rising he pointed to a bridge far in the distance, just barely visible in the afternoon light. "We should be able to reach it by nightfall if we move quickly. I don't know about you, but _I _certainly don't fell like becoming darkspawn food." With a lurch he began leading her at a steady jog along the cliffs edge.

"Are you sure your companion will be alright with me tagging along?" Jane regarded his medieval armor and weapons. They glowed silver in the sunlight, his plates spanning across his chest and arms, with a blue and white striped tunic beneath. This man must be into some kind of roleplaying team or something, she thought.

"Well, assuming you aren't some secret agent of Loghain, or an evil malifecar about to turn me into a toad, my companions and I would be more than happy to give you a place to rest for the night. I can only guess that whatever that ogre kicked over was once the remnants of your camp, right?"

Plucking her shotgun off the ground she trotted after him. "That's a pretty safe assumption." Moving forward she drew abreast of him, carefully looking him over for any signs of a limp or bleeding. "As for the whole, "malifecar" "Loghain" deal. I have no idea what either of those things are."

With a slightly pained laugh he moved closer to her. "That is excellent to hear, truly."

The two of them dropped into silence as they pressed forward relentlessly, putting as much distance between the monsters and themselves as possible. Jane wasn't eager to match skills with something that kicked a shuttle like a football, but she couldn't ignore the wheezing coming from her shining companion. Reaching up she tugged on his arm dragging him to a halt after what felt like an eternity of jogging.

"I think we've lost them sir Knight, maybe it would be best if we slowed down for a bit."

"Yes, I… that may be… a rather nice idea." With a start, he seemed to realize they had stopped, his legs abruptly giving out from beneath him. Jane lunged forward, catching him before he hit the ground.

"Shit!" she gasped. Cerberus upgrades or no, two hundred plus pounds of muscle and steel wasn't easy on anyone back. "I thought you said you weren't injured?"

"Did I? Must have been someone else. Or maybe it's a sneaky injury? They can be like that you know." With a cough he lurched forward, throwing his full weight against a nearby tree. Tugging him closer, she maneuvered him onto a nearby stump.

"Where are you hurt?" Jane leaned over him, running her hands across his body, looking for any blood. Startling slightly, she brushed her had across his biceps, feeling a piece of wood brush against her hand.

With a gasp he struggled away from the painful touch. "You know that hurts right?" he inquired raggedly.

"You got hit by an arrow didn't you?" Jane asked. Harrumphing softly she unbuckled the plates surrounding his arm. The fabric beneath was soaked red with his blood, the dark shaft of the arrow snapped apart at the top. Reaching into one of her compartments she retrieved one of her precious packets of medi-gel. "Why don't you have your armor outfitted with shields if you were planning on staying somewhere with crazy monsters?"

"I have a shield." He pointed out reasonably, gesturing to the hunk of metal on his back.

"How about actual shields that stop things from impaling you?" She muttered. Reaching around, she handed him the packet of gel. "Hold that for a second, I have to remove this arrow."

Grasping the packet from her hand, he brought it around to peer at. "Ooo, this isn't going to be pleasant is it?" Shaking it slightly he regarded her. "What is this stuff?"

Quietly cutting away the material around his arm she raised her head. "Medi-gel." With that Jane grasped the arrows shaft and yanked on it, the barbed tip catching on the wool of his tunic. He convulsed a ragged shout echoing across the tree line.

"Maker's breath woman!" he gasped. "Some warning might have been appreciated!"

"Where's the fun in that?" Tugging the gel from his hand she tore open the packet, spreading the contents across his wound. He sighed softly at the cooling sensation, turning to watch her careful treatment of his arm. "You have a name, Mr. Knight in Shining Armor?"

Shooting her a look from beneath the slit of his helmet he regarded her closely. "My name is Alistair." In the issuing silence he waited expectantly. "And what of you milady? Do you have a name as well? Or would referring to you as say, the crazily dressed woman who can fly be more appropriate?"

Jane mulled her answer over internally as she checked the seal on the medi-gel. Should she give him her real name? Due to her actions in the Bahak system, she was a wanted woman. The Batarians would pay a great deal for her head on a platter, and perhaps, they even deserved it. Though he was an odd sort of fellow, this Alistair was clearly dangerous. It was written in the way he moved, the grace in his steps despite his obvious fatigue, the way he ignored his injury for miles. "My name is Jane." It felt odd hearing her first name rolling off her tongue. No one had used it since Earth, always instead referring to her by her surname.

"Well, Jane, whatever your lovely medi-gel is, it certainly seems to have worked well." He rolled his arm experimentally, re-buckling the armor around his bicep. "So, since we've moved passed the awkward names stage of our relationship now, maybe we should get to know each other a little better?" Leaning forward conspiratorially Alistair's golden eyes locked with hers. "Tell me Jane, what is a presumably beautiful woman such as yourself doing in the middle of the Korcari wilds alone, in the middle of a blight of all things?"

She snorted reaching up to lightly rap her knuckles against her helmet. "The same thing a presumably handsome man is doing Alistair."

"Oh?"

"Running from crazy demon monsters."


	2. Chapter 2

If someone had asked Alistair a day ago of what his chances were, of running into a scarily dressed woman who could fly was, he might have ranked it only slightly below a full scale invasion of cheese eating monsters. A blight was a time for strange occurrences after all. Giant dragons, insane apostates, even a massive stone golem, he thought he had truly come across creatures of all ilk. Studying the black armored figure before him quickly obliterated that idea. She had flown! Like a crazy, flying, woman thing. What if she's not human? He wondered. It was true the general shape of her armor precluded itself to the aforementioned species, but the black material across her helmet prevented any view of her features. The only colors on her were the glowing runes etched along her back and chest, and a single red and white stripe down her arm. "Crazy demons you say?" Alistair chuckled nervously. "I don't know about you but I certainly haven't encountered any of those yet." Unless, she was a demon? Was it possible for spirits to complete such feats? Suddenly Alistair wished he'd paid more attention to the sister's teachings in the chantry.

"Cute." The woman, Jane, tilted her head to regard him. "Right. Since we're getting to know each other better, maybe you could help me out? Especially since I think we lost whatever the hell those things were." She gestured over her shoulder towards their darkspawn pursuers.

He nodded companionably. "Of course."

"I don't suppose you could tell me what system we're in?"

"System?"

"You know, sector?" At his blank look she sighed. "Listen, I'm not sure what kind of recreational activity you're into, and honestly, I don't really care." With an encompassing swing of her arm she gestured to his armor and weapons, "But I don't have time for games. I need off this planet, and soon, and since my comms fried, I need some assistance. So let's break immersion here for a second in your larping campaign, and talk to me straight. Where are we?"

Alistair leaned back from her slightly, his stomach clenching in apprehension. Comms, larping, sector? Maybe his offer of camp hospitality had been pre-mature, Maker knows Aidan would have his head. The potentially dangerous, spirit/apostate woman was completely out of her mind. "Um, you're in Ferelden milady, just west of the town of Lothering."

"Ferelden? I've never heard of a planet called Ferelden. And God knows I've spent enough time staring at that damn galaxy map to remember a place called that. Especially a garden class planet such as this one." She rose, pacing around him. "You have an Omni-tool that works?"

"Omni-tool?" Right, definitely crazy. Such a pity too, she seemed so nice. "Not quite sure what that is to be completely honest." Silently he assessed his mobility. Though he had her on size and weight, the flying thing squashed Alistair's notions of fleeing, and call him proper, but something about knocking a woman unconscious and leaving her in a darkspawn infested forest left a bad taste in his mouth. "Are you feeling quite alright milady?" Nervously he shuffled around the stump away from her.

"Seriously?" Reaching forward she seized his breastplate, dragging him close to her face.

"Andraste's ass!" He gasped, dangling in her grip. Maker, she was _strong_.  
"Alright Alistair, listen to me closely." With a flick of her wrist she plucked his helmet from his head, tossing it over her shoulder. "I don't have times for games. I need to get into contact with the Alliance, ASAP, and to do that, I need a working communication system, and since mines fried, I'm going to need you to direct me to one."

Reaching down he held her wrist, deceptively small within his hand. "I swear, I'm not lying, I have no idea what you're talking about! Makers breath woman!" He searched the opaque strip of black where her eyes would be. "I have never heard of this Alliance, or of an Omni-tool and I have _no_ idea what you mean by comms!"

Jane stilled, staring at him. "You really don't do you?"

Alistair shook his head vigorously, "Really, really, milady." Abruptly she dumped him on the ground, staring at him aghast.

"What the hell kind of place is this?" She ran her hands over her helmet, backing away from him slowly. "I'm sorry Alistair, but you have to understand. How does a human come to a planet like this with no technological knowledge? We haven't been colonizing planets long enough for such backwards progress! You're carrying a _sword_ for heavens sake!" With a huff she regarded him from his sprawled position on the ground. "This is a mess."

"Right." Alistair scrambled to his feet plucking his helmet from its position by his foot. Maybe a strategic retreat would be prudent now? Jane had started pacing back and forth, hands clenching and unclenching, muttering under her breath. Should he risk taking her back to camp with him, especially since she had proven herself so unstable? But could he really leave her out here alone? Even if she was crazy? And she had helped him! The medi- whatever had worked miracles on his arm! He bit his lip, thoughts racing, backing away from her quietly.

"Wait!" She lunged towards him, catching his arm gently. "I shouldn't have grabbed you like that earlier. I'm sorry, but I have no idea where I am, or what those things were. Please, don't leave me alone out here."

Alistair paused, searching her visor for her expression. "Forgive me milady, but I'm not even quite sure what you _are_, and I have to think of the others I travel with, and our goal." He took another stumbling step back regarding her closely. "I can't risk exposing them to a demon, or an apostate, or, whatever it is you are."

With a hiss of air and a soft chime, she pulled her helmet off in one quick, practiced move, clipping it to her belt. It was like a punch in the gut, the air in Alistair's lungs whooshing past his lips. She was beautiful, and most definitely human. Her dark red hair curled around her decidedly normal ears, framing a pair of green eyes colored clearer that any emerald he had ever seen. A blush began to spread across his cheeks as he visually traced the pattern of freckles across the bridge of her nose. They formed a constellation across her high cheekbones, slowly disappearing beneath the haze of embarrassment shuttering over her face.

"I assure you Alistair, I'm quite human." She pushed a strand of hair back behind her ear, staring at him hopefully. "I promise, there won't be any more outbursts from me."

Mentally he cursed himself. She's dangerous Alistair! Dangerous, and beautiful, and absolutely crazy. Kind of like Leliana, though Jane was more brute strength than stabby. He shook himself, studying her guarded expression.

Tilting her head down she murmured "I understand if you don't want to take me with you. If that's the case, if you could point me in the direction of that town you mentioned I would be grateful." With a shift of her head, she watched him through her lashes.

Aiden was going to be furious with him. Alistair thought despairingly. "Can I have your word that you won't lose it again Jane? I promise, whatever your problem, my companions and I will do our best to assist you, but I need to guarantee their safety first."

Relief flashed across her face before she schooled her expression into a mask of courtesy. "Of course."

Alistair sighed, he just knew he had probably been manipulated, but damn if he was going to leave her out here. "Very well, come with me then, and we'll see if we can't help you contact someone from camp."


	3. Chapter 3

Inwardly Jane cursed, following the blond head in front of her. Of course she had landed on a planet that was living in the dark ages, because ending up somewhere normal would simply be too much to ask for, wouldn't it? Alistair was apparently the genuine article when it came to stupid knights in shining armor. Normally, if someone had told her they hadn't a clue what an Omni-tool was, Jane would have called their bullshit and introduced them to the choice end of her shotgun. But when Alistair had stared up at her, his brown eyes wide… She shook her head in annoyance, leaping nimbly around a fallen log. Well, she had believed him to say the least. Could such a thing even be possible? A planet so cut off from Earth after colonization to have reverted this much, or maybe this had once been one of those extremist colonies found in outlying systems? Jane remembered clearly news stories of "purest" colonists setting off into the depths of space, determined to live as humans "should". She snorted incredulously. If fighting giant horned creatures with sticks was the trade off, these people may have wanted to pick a different spot.

Well, she reflected, at least its inhabitants were easy to figure out. She regarded Alistair's shield and sword as they swung on his back, the strength of his shoulders beneath the heavy silver plate. Most people wouldn't have stayed with someone who threatened them bodily harm, especially when they were spouting apparently crazy things. Jane had been sure her savior had been about to abandon her in the woods, but she had simpered and batted her eyelashes, and suddenly she was on her way to his camp. Inwardly she cringed. She hadn't had to play that particular game since she'd signed on with the Alliance. It left a bad taste in her mouth, playing the helpless damsel.

"How far away are we Alistair?" she asked. Since their little confrontation in the woods, he had been completely focused on pressing forward. He alternated between staring at her, and muttering under his breath, dodging and hacking through bushes in quick strides. Jane was pretty sure she'd caught the words "demon" and "apostate" quite a few times in his musings, and something about someone named Aiden taking his head off.

"Oh, um, not too far now." He halted next to her. "See that rise straight ahead?" he pointed through the trees to a small hill some distance away. "It's just behind there." Nervously he shifted next to her, staring down at her armor with trepidation.

Jane followed his gaze from where it rested on her shotgun, noting the way he twitched when she turned to face him. Reaching up she rested her hand on his shoulder, trying to bring out her "comforting commander voice" as Tali called it. "Listen, thank you for doing this." Jane tilted her head, lowering her voice slightly. "I really am out of the loop here, and I know you have no reason to trust me."

"Yes well, as long as you keep your word about the whole, let's not attack people thing, no problem." He shrugged, abruptly grinning at her, "Aiden is always going on about how we need help defeating this Blight." Alistair lifted a hand ticking off on his fingers. "Let's see, he's recruited a murderous golem, a rude witch, a crazy qunari, an assassin who tried to kill us…" He regarded her in mock inquiry. "Compared to them, you seem like a normal walk in the park my dear." Jane quirked an eyebrow at him. "Not to say that I think you're particularly murderous or rude!" He shook his head vehemently, waving his hands around jerkily. "I just meant we have weirder people around, not that you aren't strange with the whole flying thing! And strange can be good! Not bad! Ummmm." He abruptly slammed his mouth shut, staring at her in embarrassment. "Right." They stared at each other awkwardly, his face slowly turning an alarming shade of red. "Anyway, let press on, shall we? I think I'm quite tired of the taste of my own foot." Alistair spun around, ears flaming and quickly trudged through the tree line.

Jane chuckled, racing after him. Flying thing? So descriptive. "You said you needed help?"

Alistair paused glancing at her in confusion.

"You mentioned a Blight? Does that have something to do with those creatures we encountered?"

"Ah, yes, that." He stared up at the sky, raking a hand through his hair. "I think it's best to discuss that once we're nice and settled in at camp." He leaned forward, "You can explain the whole strange armor thing, and I'll tell you every sordid detail about darkspawn you could ever hope to know!"

Jane smiled slightly and nodded, gesturing for him to take the lead.

The two of them moved quickly through the remainder of the forest, cresting over the hills peak. Below them stretched a dirt road, winding along the country side, a single stone bridge branching across the valley beside it. Off to the side a plume of smoke rose into the air, concealed by a circle of trees. With a swing of his arm Alistair gestured gallantly, "The Imperial Highway, and that over there is camp, milady."

With a gentle tug he guided her through the remaining trees towards the circle of smoke and light, stopping occasionally to move around certain areas. At Jane's inquisitive look he flushed slightly. "We set up traps around the perimeter of the camp at night. Gives us a nice bit of extra security." He grinned, "I can't even begin to tell you how many times I've managed to set the damn things off when making my way in the dark. Its horribly embarrassing having people come running to find you trapped, swinging under a tree in your small clothes."

"You seem to end up in traps a lot, don't you Alistair?" A new voice called out. Jane whipped around, biotics flaring across her skin, lighting the surrounding area in a ripple of blue.

Alistair quickly reached out, snagging the collar of her armor in a firm grip. "Whoa there!" he rumbled. She turned to stare up at him questioningly. "Aiden, maybe it would be best if you came and introduced yourself to the lady instead of lurking in the bushes." he called out.

With a huff a man slowly made his way around the tree in front of them, holding a bow aimed directly for her head. He regarded her quietly, with blue eyes the color of ice, hair so dark it blended with the encroaching shadows of night. His finely tooled armor stretched across his broad shoulders and narrow waist, highlighting the quiver and daggers strapped to his back. It was styled the same as Alistair's, silver plates intersecting the blue and white stripped material of his tunic, a griffon etched across his breastplate. "Made a friend Alistair? She puts on quite the light show, doesn't she?" Jane glared, dampening the buzz of the eezo nodes in her skin.

Next to her Alistair chuckled nervously, "You have no idea." With a cough he drew himself to his full height. "Aiden, this is Jane. She helped me out of a tight spot back in the forest, flew in and plucked me from harm's way, quite literally." He smiled down at her.

Aiden straightened from his defensive position, lowering his bow. "You had us worried, running off into the forest with all those darkspawn on your tail." He turned to stare at Jane. "I've never seen clothing such as yours milady." He moved closer, his hand fingering the arrow notched in his bow. "Or that insignia." He gestured to the N7 badge on her breastplate. "Mercenary's mark?"

"Military." She turned and regarded him coolly. Unlike Alistair, who fell for sweet charms and helpless damsels, this Aiden was far more suspicious. His eyes were devoid of any of Alistair's trusting warmth, they were blank ice chips, set against the dark circles ringing his eyes.

"Military?" He raised his bow again. "Loghains kind?"

Alistair was between the two of them in a flash, pushing Jane behind him. "Not Loghains, Aiden. In fact, I don't really think she's from around here at all, but I believe she can help us. And we can't really turn down allies at the moment can we?"

Aiden's face twisted in a snarl, the weapon in his hand shaking slightly. "Can we really risk such speculation Alistair?" He stared the big warrior down, fingers curling around the shaft of his notched arrow.

Jane subtly reached up and looped her hand around Alistair's belt, prepared to fling him out line of fire should she need to. Her shields could take a hit far more than his unprotected head.

"She's no spy, Aiden." Alistair held his hands out beseechingly, "I swear."

Aiden straightened, staring at his fellow companion. "Fine, she can come if you're so sure." He holstered his weapon, slinging the bow over his shoulder. "But should she prove false, the blame lies with you." With that he turned, trudging into the trees he'd come from.

Alistair released his breath slowly, body relaxing beneath his armor. "Well, that actually went better than I expected." He turned to smile at her shakily.

Jane stared up at him aghast. "Is he your commanding officer?" Silently she unclenched her fingers from their death grip against his waist.

"Ah, that's kind of complicated."

"Complicated?"

He scratched the back of his head nervously. "Very." He started forward after Aiden, "Come Jane, we have passed his approval for now. I promise I'll explain everything as soon as we get settled."


	4. Chapter 4

Alistair turned away from Jane's stunned expression ignoring her incredulous muttering, his cheeks burning in embarrassment and anger. For a second he had been positive Aiden had been about to put an arrow through his head. And for what? Helping the potentially crazy lady? As if _he'd_ never brought questionable people into their little party. Sometimes Alistair wasn't sure if his comrade was the nicest guy you could ever meet, or completely unhinged. He could smile and women would swoon happily at his feet, old ladies would offer him knitted scarves, even seasoned solders would be wrapped around his finger in minutes!. But then, there were times when he was a different person altogether. When pain and anger would turn him merciless, and the lives of innocents didn't differ from those of the enemy. Alistair wished he had the courage to confront his comrade, figure out what made him who he was, preferably, he thought sardonically, before he decided arrows made nice hats for strange guests.

"Ah, here we are." Alistair intoned as they pushed through a clump of bushes. "Camp!" He gestured gallantly for her to step forwards. "We have an extra tent we bought in Lothering that should suit you just fine. I'll go grab it from Bohdan's cart and set it up for you, then we can have our nice little chat about all the crazy things we've seen today" He gave her his best charming smile, trying to put her at ease. Not exactly an easy task given the chilly atmosphere.

She smiled back at him hesitantly. "I don't want to cause trouble for you Alistair. If you're commander has a problem with me, I can leave."

"No no no! There's no problem! Aiden just needs some time to warm up to you is all." He shifted nervously. "Trust me, he's really not as scary as he seems. Nor my commander for that matter."

Jane stared at him doubtfully, eyes drawn to Aiden as he sat amidst the central fire. His blue eyes were locked deliberately on her every move, his hands methodically sharpening his daggers. Alistair shrugged sheepishly, feeling the blush crawling up his cheeks the longer she regarded him.

She huffed slightly. "Listen, why don't you just point me in Bohdan's direction, and I'll set up the tent? Give you a chance to talk to your friend?"

"Right, that might be a good idea, given the reception we received." Alistair cringed inwardly, pointed her in the direction of the dwarf's cart. "Bohdan's just over there. He's a stout little fellow, can't miss him. He's probably asleep though, so you might just want to snag it from the back." With a nod she stepped around him, strolling passed Aiden un-phased, eyes taking in the circle of tents set haphazardly around the perimeter instead. Turning Alistair gave his fellow warden the dirtiest glare he could muster. Sure make the assassin feel welcome, but not the woman who had saved his life?

"What were you thinking Alistair? Bringing her here?" Aiden was suddenly beside him, voice pitched low beneath the crackle of the fire. Stupid sneaky rogue.

"I was thinking we could use all the help we could get." Alistair turned regarding him fellow warden's serious expression. "She saved my life Aiden. I couldn't just abandon her in the Brecillian."

His fellow warden curled his lips into a sneer. "She could be a spy, and agent of Loghain, of Howe!"

With a snort Alistair tossed his hands into the air. "Does she look like a spy to you?"

"That's beside the point, she could be dangerous!"

"Oh, and the elven assassin who tried to_ kill_ us isn't dangerous in the least? At least _she_ didn't try and drop a tree on us!" With a sigh Alistair tilted his head, watching as she wound her way to the shadowy cart. "I think she can help us Aiden, and I think we can help her. She's… not like anyone I've ever met before." He stilled in sudden apprehension, conversation forgotten as Jane paused next to Shale. With a jolt he rushed forwards, images of her being squished beneath the cranky golem's feet flashing through his head.

"Alistair?" Aiden called in confusion, cursing as he was abruptly pushed out of the way.

Heart in his throat Alistair sprinted up to her armored form.

"Jane, ah!"

"That's not something you see every day." Jane told him as drew next to her, panting in exertion. She gestured to the golem standing in front of her. "We have things like this where I'm from though, they tend to be a bit livelier."

"You do?" Alistair inquired breathlessly. "You must come from a pretty amazing place then. As far as I know, Shale here is the last of its kind."

She smiled sadly. "Sometimes," She paused, "but ours aren't nearly so mystical looking."

"I could say the same about it, could I not?" Shale replied, her massive stone head rotating to take in Jane's unusual clothing. She jerked in surprise, taking a quick step back, eyes widening in alarm. "And the other warden has returned as well?" The golem flicked Alistair a dismissive glance. "I'm surprised it managed to avoid crushing its squishy head."

Alistair pushed a hand against his breastplate, twisting his expression into a mockery of pain. "Thank you Shale. You're all heart." With a tug he pulled Jane away from Shale's empty glare. Without a control rod, he wasn't quite willing to trust the golem's charity towards people. Especially a potential mage.

Jane moved away from him, studying the glyphs and crystals along Shale's arms. "Shale is it?" She turned her head to meet the golem's glowing eyes, "Nice to meet you."

"Does it think such flowery words will stop me from smashing its fleshy head?" Shale asked, pushing her two stone hands together in a flattening motion.

To Alistair's surprise Jane simply laughed. "No, I don't."

"Flattery will get you nowhere here." Aiden agreed coldly as he moved closer.

Jane turned to meet his eyes, her face tightening. "Listen, I'm not here to cause any trouble. I just need a place to sleep and some help contacting some friends. After that," she spread her hands, "I'll be out of your hair."

"Friends in Denerim I suppose?"

"No space." She pointed up the sky, one eyebrow arched mockingly.

Aiden paused, looking briefly incensed. "Jokes are not amusing, milady."

"Who said I was kidding?"

Silence descended on the little clearing, so thick it was nearly choking.

"So, it is crazy then? How disappointing." Shale muttered into the stillness.

"Oh look, tent!" Alistair exclaimed plucking the canvas from the back of Bohdan's cart. "Come Jane, we can set it up right over here." He immediately moved toward the fire, placing the package down next to his own dilapidated structure. He had never been more grateful that most of the camps inhabitants slept too soundly to be bothered by whispered conversations. This was certainly going to be one hell of an explanation.


	5. Chapter 5

Jane walked over after a moment, smiling at Shale and ignoring Aiden's flabbergasted expression entirely.

"Space?" He intoned, eyes glaring holes into the back of her head as he chased after her. "As in the stars? "

Alistair paused, watching her reaction closely.

"Yes." She replied calmly. Turning she met each wardens incredulous stare. With a snort she shook her head. "Perhaps an explanation is in order."

"I bloody well hope so."

Jane glared at Aiden before clearing her throat. "But first I have a question for you two. What year is it?"

"9:30 Dragon." Alistair told her. He twisted the canvas in his hand nervously. Maker, what if she _was_ absolutely nuts?

She frowned at him. "I'm assuming then this planet doesn't follow any sort of galactic measurement of time?" At their blank stares she sighed, reaching up to rake her fingers through her hair. "Right." Straightening she faced them both head on, looking for all intent and purposes as if she was facing down an invading army. "When I said I was from space, I didn't lie." She paused, regarding both their expressions before continuing. "I live in space, on a ship called the Normandy. It's a military vessel under the jurisdiction of the Alliance, our government, so to speak. I was in between transfer from the Normandy to another vessel when the ships were attacked by a group of pirates." She smiled wryly. "They managed to shoot the engines," At their confused expression she clarified "the power source of the ship, and it sent me crashing into this planet, where Alistair and I met." Silence descended in the clearing thickly following her statement, Alistair and Aiden staring at each other in a mix of alarm and confusion. Bending down Jane plucked the mangled canvas from Alistair's clammy hands, calmly tying it to the tent poles.

Aiden flicked a glance at her bent head. "You're crazy." Apparently satisfied with his conclusion he turned to Alistair. "You have brought a crazy woman into our camp."

Alistair scowled "How can you be so sure she's not telling the truth?"

"Are you serious?"

He hesitated for a moment before lifting his chin, glaring at Aiden. "Well… yes! Look at what she's wearing! That's definitely not… normal." He gestured expansively to her outfit. "And when I found her in the woods! She was standing next to some sort of strange structure in a crater. Though truth be told, I didn't really get a clear look at it before it was kicked over my head."

Aiden blinked then frowned. "Did you hit your head when you went bumbling through the forest? It's not possible to live in the stars Alistair."

"You didn't see the things she can do Aiden! She flew! If magic like that exists who's to say someone can't reach the stars?"

Aiden stilled glaring holes into Alistair's head. "She flew?" Spinning he ripped his dagger from there sheath on his back, "release him from your thrall malifecar."

Jane quirked a brow calmly before standing. "Someone's really going to have to provide me with a list of what all these words mean."

"Stop Aiden I'm not her thrall!" Alistair jumped between the two of them "And she's not a blood mage. Truth be told, I'm not even sure if she is a mage."

"I saw her light up like a fire with my own eyes Alistair."

Alistair smiled slightly, "True, but I didn't feel her use any mana." He frowned in confusion regarding Jane. "In fact, I don't think I ever felt you call forth the Fade. How does a mage cast spells without using mana?"

"Mana?" Jane snorted, "What is this Galaxy of Warcraft?" At the wardens frowns she sighed. "I'm a biotic, not a mage, or malifecar, or apostate." She glared at the two men. "I was exposed to element zero at some point during early development, and it mutated my cells." At their continued blank looks she straightened, then flared, allowing the tendrils of blue to snake around her. "I had some bad stuff around me when I was young and it fused to me." Reaching out she touched the ruined canvas. "See, perfectly safe, none of this, mage stuff."

"Alistair?" Aiden questioned, eyes riveted on Jane's light display. "What can you feel?"

"Nothing Aiden. She's… not drawing on the fade at all." He frowned, reaching forward to touch her arm, watching her biotics ripple up over his hand. His brown eyes crinkled at the corners. "It tickles." He grinned at Jane with enthusiasm.

She smiled back cautiously, allowing her barrier to extend up his arm to his chest, his hair standing up in ridiculous tufts on his head. Turning her attention back to Aiden standing a fair distance away she stared at him earnestly. "I promise, I'm not lying to you."

Aiden swallowed, eyes flicking between Jane and Alistair, expression conflicted. Abruptly it slid into a mask of coldness. "You said you had people to contact right? Star friends? We're heading to the tower of the Circle of Magi next, someone there should be able to help you get into contact with your "friends from the stars." We will assist you until then, but after that you are on your own" With that he spun away, "For the time being Alistair will see to what you need."

Jane blinked, confused, his abrupt change of heart had put her off guard. "Thank you." She murmured, shifting nervously. Tilting her head she glanced up at Alistair, waiting to see his triumphant expression, instead he had paled, staring at Aiden's retreating back.

He pulled his hand from her arm, smiling apologetically. "Why don't you finish setting up that tent?" He gestured to the mutilated fabric and poles on the ground. "Best not to waste his timely change of heart don't you think?" With that he turned racing to catch up with his fellow warden. "Aiden!" He sprinted up alongside his comrade, reaching out and grasping his arm, dragging him to a halt. "When we reach the circle tower what exactly do you intend to do with her?"

Aiden wrenched his arm from Alistair's grasp strolling forward past Bohdan's cart, eyes tracking the trees beyond their little clearing. "She's a crazy dangerous malifecar Alistair, even if you can't currently see it. I won't risk having to fight you while you're her thrall, nor will I risk anyone in this camp to her magic." He halted turning to stare into Alistair's wide eyes. "I'm returning her to the Templars where she belongs."


	6. Chapter 6

Jane grimaced internally as Alistair sprinted away from her, his ridiculous armor flashing in the light from the campfire. These people are either crazy, or I've crash landed on a planet obsessed with early Earth fantasy. She thought darkly, wrenching the fabric in her hand upwards. She secured it to the rickety old fashioned tent poles standing haphazardly before her. If the flimsy pieces of wood could count as having any sort of structural integrity. With a huff she turned to the next pole her mind dissected the conversation with the two wardens over and over. Their confusion over simple things like the Alliance boggled her, and not knowing the year? She shook her head, tying the top two poles together. Since they clearly hadn't believed her why the fortuitous change of heart? For a moment Jane had been sure she was about to be sent away, and why wouldn't they? A crazy woman came sprinting in to their lives claiming to live in the stars. Had she been in Aiden's shoes she wouldn't have hesitated to do what was necessary, her crew always came first. Jane tugged on the canvas as she secured it, hands clumsy with the worn fabric, thoughts racing. What exactly had Aiden meant when he asked her to release Alistair from her thrall? Wasn't that a vampire thing? And all this talk of mages and mana, and the fade… it set her teeth on edge. Mystical crap.

"Did the tent do something to you or are you always so violent with hapless pieces of fabric?" Jane jerked, blinking at Alistair as he strolled closer, his smile strained as he regarded her.

"What?"

He gestured to the crumpled canvas in her hands, "The tent?"

Jane tensed, glancing down at the tear she'd rent in the fabric during her musings. To her surprise she felt a blush creep across her cheeks. "I suppose sometimes I don't know my own strength." She jumped to her feet as he came closer, instinctively straightening to be on equal ground. "Sorry about that." She held the torn fabric before her, "I can fix it."

He quirked an eyebrow, a grin slowly creeping across his face. "Really? I would think in your fancy star home you wouldn't need to learn how to mend."

She hesitated, pulling the canvas closer. "Well, I didn't learn how to mend on the Normandy, if that's what you mean." Jane tilted her head, watching as he walked over to a nearby tent, returning a moment later with a needle and thread.

"Then where did you?" he asked.

She hesitated, inspecting the cloth clutched in her hands. "I grew up poor on the streets of Earth. Living with nothing, well… you learn how to make do." Jane flushed, confused at her confession. Why the hell was she telling this guy anything?

Alistair hesitated fiddling with the thread awkwardly. "Ah, well if it makes you feel any better I was raised in a stable." He blushed, reaching up to rub the back of his neck, and nearly stabbing himself with the needle in the process.

Jane blinked up at Alistair in surprise ignoring his fumbling's. "Seriously?"

"Yup." He nodded at her sagely, catching the thread tumbling from his hands. "It was a rather dull existence if I may say so. Here." He reached out handing her the supplies. "I'll leave this to your care then, I'm helpless at that sort of thing. I tried mending my socks just yesterday. They ended up all crinkly and puckered." He sighed dramatically. "I don't think they'll ever sit the same again."

Jane snorted hiding her smile with her hand. "Oh the horror."

Alistair grinned unashamed, bending down to sit on the log next to her tent, quite a feat in all the armor he was wearing. He patted the spot next to him invitingly, watching her with dancing hazel eyes. "Since that might take you awhile, mind some company? I did promise to answer all your questions awhile back didn't I? No time like the present!" He hesitated, red creeping up his neck, "assuming you don't mind of course."

She stared at him, her brain momentarily shorting out. There was simply no way this guy was for real. Jane didn't think she'd ever seen anyone with that exact shade of blond in their hair, it really was quite a striking color, not that she'd ever really spent much time pursuing different hair styles. And his eyes! They were quite an interesting shade as well weren't they? Not attractive though, no, definitely not. Commander Shepard didn't have time to find people attractive.

"Jane?"

"Hm? Oh!" She flushed, caught in her musing. "Yes, if you wouldn't mind."

With a huff she sat on the log next to him, her armored thigh almost brushing his. With the determination of a dying man she attacked the canvas with the needle and thread, stitching the tear with precision accuracy.

Alistair shifted next to her in the ensuing silence, awkwardly clearing his throat. "So… anything in particular you wanted to ask?"

She paused in her singular task, eyes tracking the consistencies of her stiches, mulling over all the questions tumbling around in her head. "Those creatures in the forest, you mentioned something about them being a curse?" Jane pushed her hair back from her face, watching Alistair closely. Best to know now if all the magical crap was going to extend into all their conversations.  
"Oh them! Darkspawn. " He grinned warmly. "Well, you've come to the right place then, as a Grey Warden, I'm supposed to be an expert on that sort of thing."  
"A Grey Warden?"  
He blinked at her in surprise. "Almost everyone has heard of the Grey Wardens." At her blank look he leaned forward, tapping the griffon emblazoned on his breast plate. "You know, warriors of unimaginable skill? Sworn to defend the land from a Blight at any cost?" Jane shrugged watching his indignant expression with amusement. "Hmph." He slumped back deflated, fiddling with his gauntlets.

"This Blight… you've mentioned it before. I'm assuming then as a Grey Warden these darkspawn are part of the problem?"

"Part of the problem?" Alistair shifted next her, expression aghast. "They are the problem Jane! They swarm up from the deep roads like locusts, tainting everything they touch. If they aren't stopped they'll sweep across Thedas and annihilate everything and everyone in their path. And Aiden and I…" His expression darkened, "we're the only ones left in Ferelden who can stop them for good." Jane laughed slightly next to him, the irony of the situation not lost on her. Another save the world cause? Next to her Alistair jerked to his feet, towering over her. "I hardly think the end of civilization is something to snicker at milady."

Jane reached up, grasping his gauntleted hand to still his righteous stroll away. "I'm sorry Alistair, I'm not laughing at the situation you have here. Truth be told it sounds horrible, but I just got off a "save the galaxy" tour, and honestly, I was hoping I had ended up somewhere where the apocalypse wasn't nigh." She released him, sliding her fingers up through her hair. "It would have been nice not to be surrounded by death."

Alistair hesitated, eyes tracking her bent head. "Saving the galaxy you say?"

Jane sighed, rubbing her eyes. "That my friend is a story for tomorrow." She smiled up at him wearily. "Which reminds me, how's the arm?"  
"Don't worry about me, I heal fast." He smiled apologetically, bending down to pluck the mended canvas from her hands. "Here, why don't you let me set this up so you can catch some sleep? I can imagine how tired you must be."

Jane pulled herself to her feet, watching as the big warrior tied the canvas and ran off to fetch her a bed roll. "Alistair? Why are you and Aiden the only ones left?" she asked as he finished tying off the tent.

He froze, tension suddenly radiating across his frame. Alistair fiddled with the tie in his hands as he slowly murmured, "Our order was betrayed. Ferelden was betrayed." He stopped shifting, his body stilling in the hushed night. "We were to have defeated this Blight before it even begun… but one of the generals, Loghain. He… abandoned the field, took his troops and left. Aiden and I are the only ones who made it out alive. He left everyone Jane, including our King." He turned his head to regard her, "And with it he's doomed us."

Jane cringed, images of Akuze flashing through her mind. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

Alistair blinked up at her, a small smile gracing his features. "Thank you."

Suddenly everything hit Jane like a slap in the face. King? Oh great. She was trapped on this godforsaken planet wasn't she? With its darkspawn, and its Blight and its ridiculous Grey Wardens and their helpless cause. What had happened to the Normandy? What about her crew? What was Hackett saying to placate the Batarians screaming for her head? Even now was war bearing down on Earth? And the reapers! God, she had to get out of here, she had to prepare.

"Jane?" She jerked, swaying slightly as Alistair's big hand closed around her shoulder. Concerned hazel eyes peered at her beneath a tangle of blond hair. "Why don't you go lay down? I have first watch tonight, so I'll be up for a while yet." He patted her arm awkwardly, "I'm sure everything will be better in the morning, and hey! If anyone can help you contact your friends the circle will be the place."

Reaching up she tapped his breast plate lightly, "Thanks Alistair." She shifted past him, deactivating the seals on her armor as she pushed aside the canvas. Inside she wrenched off the pieces of ceramic, watching the flap fall closed on Alistair's armored form rimmed in the firelight.


	7. Chapter 7

She ran through endless catwalks and hallways, the muffled chatter of panicked scientists screaming in her ears. Reapers, they gasped, ascension…Her focus was singular, constant. Only one thing mattered. Shepard checked her HUD again, the countdown ticking towards inevitability. She had to get to the communications array in time. All those lives, blissfully unaware of the doom she was bringing crashing upon them. Thousands…. Her heart rattled beneath her chest plate, clammy hands curling and uncurling. God so many. Grasping the wall Shepard raced around the corner feet pounding as ahead the communications terminal glowed in the dim lamps. Darkness flickered around the edges of her vision, the screens on the walls blanketing to black as she rushed by. She wouldn't make it in time, she never did. All those lives… her fault. With a gasp Shepard came to a stuttering halt, fingers scrambling for the button that would warn the Batarians… give them time to evacuate, to take shelter, anything. Abruptly the lights flashed, plunging the small room into complete darkness. The orange light of an Omni-tool flickered alive in the dim of the room next to her. Shepard spun, wrenching her shotgun from the small of her back. She stared aghast at the woman leaning quietly against the terminal, dark hair falling forward to obscure her face, her ceramic armor melted and charred against her skin.

"Ashley…" she whispered face twisting in pain. Her former crew mate swayed listlessly against the panel, hands shifting across the Omni's interface regarding Shepard curiously.

With a creak Ashley slowly inched closer, her body jerking slightly with each uneven movement. "You can't save them all Skipper." the apparition whispered. She tilted her head up, her eyes dark holes stark against her pale face. "You can't save any of them." Ashley reached forward with one melted glove lips pulled back into a rictus grin, black pits boring into Shepard's. "Why try?"

All around her faces of long dead mercs peered around Ashley's shoulders, victims of Omega's plague merging with people from Horizon and Akuze. All people she had failed, in some way or another. They reached forward with clammy hands, grasping her legs and chest greedily, all smiling calmly. Jane gasped and pushed desperately trying to free herself, eyes locked on Ashley as she slowly shuffled forward… her crewmate… her friend… "I'm sorry." Jane whispered, heart clenching. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

Ashley grasped her arm, pulling her closer. "Shepard." She whispered, "Why do you get brought back when none of us do?" Jerking Jane closer Ashley lowered her head. "Tell me Commander, were you afraid when your suit was leaking?" Behind her the walls of the room fell away with a crash, yawning into the inkiness of space. Ashley stood, dragging Jane backwards through the crowd of bodies to the hole. "When you watched Alchera spinning beneath you, knowing you were you going to die, were you afraid then?" Roughly she shoved at the people clawing at their bodies, fighting the tide of hands and grinning faces. "Did it hurt when you began to suffocate?" Ashley asked softly. She stopped next to the perfect stillness of the stars staring out into them pensively. "Some part of me thought you would come for me, back on Virmire." She paused. "I guess not." Twisting Ashley shoved Jane forward, tears crawling slowly down her wizened cheeks.

The breath rushed from her lungs in a scream. "No!" Jane reached forward blindly, struggling for any surface to grab ahold of, the smiles of the crowd watching her slip backwards burning. Cold lapped at her legs, the air thinning within her helmet..and the frigid darkness of space rushed to greet her.

Alistair jerked upright in his bedroll as a wail echoed through the flimsy walls of his tent, dawn's first tendrils painting the canvas a bloody red. He flung the covers off, blindly reaching for his sword in the disorder of his cluttered tent. Pieces of armor and clothing lay strewn over every available surface, including his sword. "Makers breath!" he gasped, wrenching the weapon with him as he rushed outside shirtless, taking in the disarray of the camp around him. Leliana stumbled across from him, her bow clutched firmly in her hands, hair a wild tangle around her head. Orleasian curses flew from her lips as she stalked to the left, towards Jane's tent. With two quick strides he joined the bard at the entrance. "Be ready." He whispered, heart thumping in his chest. What could have broken past their defenses? With a quick prayer he rushed ahead shouldering aside the flap, Leliana trailing seconds behind.

"Andraste preserve us."

Inside Jane thrashed her bed role, skin pale and glistening with sweat, her entire body wreathed in a halo of blue. "Abomination!" Leliana gasped, fingers scrambling against her quiver in panic. Loading her bow she raised the deadly weapon, aiming for Jane's heart.

"No!" Alistair shouted, seizing the red heads arms with his own, grappling with her grip on the weapon. "Don't hurt her Leliana!" With a push he knocked the bard's bow from her hands, grabbing her around the waist before she crashed to the ground. "Maker's breath woman!" Spinning he let go of her, grasping Jane's face gently between his palms instead, ignoring the tingle of blue rippling across his body. "Jane! Jane, wake up! It's just a bad dream!" He shook her cautiously, keenly aware of the others gathering just outside the tents entrance. "Jane?" She continued to thrash and scream beneath him, face twisted in agony. Alistair tamped down on his own rising panic, think think think! Abruptly he was shoved aside, Aiden stepping forward, a bucket of water clasped in his hands. With a casual flick of his wrist he tossed the freezing contents across her chest and face, quickly stepping back as she jack-knifed into a sitting position. Deftly he shifted the bucket into Alistair's limp hands.

"What the fuck?!" She shouted, enraged hands reaching up to push sodden tendrils of hair from her face. Alistair gulped as she turned murderous green eyes upon him, staring angrily at the bucket clasped in his hands.

Following her gaze he stared in dawning horror at the damning evidence. "Maker Jane I didn't, I swear! I mean, I tried to wake you, yes… but not with the bucket." He flailed about with his hands, uselessly tossing the condemning object away.

"There is no abomination then?" Sten's voice inquired from outside the tent.

"No Sten." Leliana replied, eyes dancing in amusement at Alistair's stuttering. "Just a new companion I think." With a nod the bard quietly plucked up her bow, quickly exiting the tent. Alistair paused, put out by Leliana's casual attitude. Maker, he thought, what are we coming to that a wakeup like this doesn't bother anyone anymore?

Behind him Aiden shifted, arms crossing casually across his chest. "If you're quite done with the screaming," he intoned "we leave for Lake Calenhad within the hour. Pack quickly if you wish to travel with us." Glaring at the two of them, he too took his leave.

Jane seethed from her position amongst the soaked bedding, tugging uselessly on the wet sheets tangled about her legs. "Next time," she gritted "Try giving me a good hard swat." Angrily she flung the covers away, standing up to tower over Alistair's sitting form. Reaching forward she poked him in the chest. "Now what am I going to wear for underwear? All my under armor is soaked!" Huffing slightly she shoved her still shaking hands beneath her armpits. "Well?" At Alistair's continued silence she drew herself up to her full height, grasping the wet clothing in one hand. Alistair gulped, suddenly keenly aware that he was shirtless and she was wearing the oddest assortment of black undergarments he'd ever seen. "My eyes are up here."

He jerked his eyes up, blushing from the tips of his ears down his chest as a wave of embarrassment washed over him. "Sorry! Maker…" He lunged to his feet, awkwardly maneuvering past Jane's unclothed form. "Excuse me." Desperately he rushed from the stifling confines of the too small tent, greedily drinking in freezing air to calm his burning face. Maker but that sentence hadn't made any sense had it? Groaning he shoved his fingers through his tangled hair, mentally berating his own stupidity.

"Ah, treating us to a show this morning chantry boy?" Zevran called, grinning at Alistair's bare chest. "Though with all the screaming going on so early, I must say, I might have underestimated you."

Leliana giggled softly at his burning face. "Leave him be Zevran. Our new guest gave us quite the fright this morning." Turning to Alistair she smiled slightly. "It is good to see that you are unharmed after yesterday. When we saw you run off into the forest, we weren't sure what to think."

"Perhaps that were we lucky enough, the darkspawn would eat him." Morrigan said with a smirk, walking past the campfire towards where Aiden stood with Bohdan.

Alistair glared at her scantily clad back, anger helping him momentarily forget his embarrassment. "Morrigan." He hissed, twisting the name to sound like an insult.

"Fool." She returned calmly, yellow eyes tracking to the entrance of the tent behind him where muffled curses floated through the canvas. "We have a new guest travelling with us?"

Leliana flushed slightly, hands fingering the etchings on her bow. "Yes I believe we do! I should undoubtedly apologize to her, no? She was awakened so rudely this morning and will need fresh clothing and a towel most assuredly."

"Yes, she did mention something about…underthings." Alistair muttered, ears reddening at the reminder of Jane looming over him, wet cloth sticking to her skin.

"A new lady you say?" Zevran leaned back against the log he was sitting on, idly twirling a dagger in his hands. "How intriguing."

"Get dressed Alistair." Aiden ordered as he strolled closer to the group interrupting the assassins' musings. "We need to leave as soon as possible."

"What is the rush, my dear warden?" inquired Zevran, eyes trained on the jostling tent. "Surely we can take a moment to welcome the newest member of our little group."

"Only if malifecar are your fancy."

Zevran straightened slightly, an amused smirk playing his lips. "Well, I do like to live dangerously."

Alistair fidgeted nervously. "I told you Aiden, I haven't seen her use any magic!"

"And flying can be achieved by just anyone?" With a snort Aiden turned, back stiffening. "There are reports of trouble at the circle. Whispers of corruption and blood mages. We need to leave quickly if we hope for the tower to be of any use to us." He abruptly pinned his friend with cold blue eyes. "Forget the woman for now."

"As you wish." Alistair gritted, sprinting off to get changed. Behind him he heard Morrigan's snort of derision.

"I say we leave them to their fate." The witch walked away, muttering quietly under her breath. "Useless excuse for mages."

"Oh dear." Leliana whispered. Standing she pushed into her tent, retrieving a towel and bundle of undergarments, strolling quickly over to Jane. "We cannot waste time then, can we?"


	8. Chapter 8

Jane flushed as she struggled into the useless excuse for undergarments the woman Leliana had given her. Rough string and cloth were hardly as comfortable as her sport bra and shorts, but of course those were currently a sodden bundle at her feet, and so she tightened the stupid breast band, wrenching her under armor on over top. Angrily she seized her breast plate, clamping the buckles beneath together with a metallic hiss of air. At least she couldn't really feel the scratchy and definitely not hers underwear if she didn't think about them _too_ hard. Instead she thought back to Alistair's horrified face as she'd poked him in the chest. Yes, the beat red flush that had extended from his ears down to the waist of his pants was far more entertaining. "And what a nice chest it was too." Jane breathed with a faint laugh. She was sure she'd never seen anyone get quite so flustered over a little skin.

"Um, Jane? Are you… decent?"

Speak of the devil, she thought with a snort. "Yes Alistair, what is it?" Plucking up her gauntlets she shifted the ceramic cuffs into the correct position, watching in amusement as he cautiously poked his head through the tent flap, ears still tinged a light pink.

"Breakfast!" He held out a bowl of some kind of stew, almost like a shield between them, brown eyes flickering to everything within the tent except her. "Aiden says we have to be out of here soon, so why don't you eat this and I'll get your tent all sorted?"

Jane paused, crossing her arms across her chest. "Is this some kind of apology for tossing a bucket of freezing water on me?" As he started sputtering she grinned. "Because it's working." Reaching forward she plucked the bowl from his hands, watching in amusement as his face turned an interesting shade of red.

"I didn't toss the bucket." He muttered sullenly, walking forward to untie the canvas against the roof.

She couldn't help it, she laughed. She hadn't thought a guy dressed head to toe in plate armor would be able to slouch in embarrassment, but somehow he was pulling off the feat of looking like a giant, shiny kicked puppy. Reaching forward she gently touched his arm. "I know, Leliana told me." At his confused look she smiled, "Thanks for the help with the tent, shiny." Then with a thump she smacked his arm, watching in amusement as he nearly fell over in the process. Leaving Alistair to his work she stepped outside, glancing around curiously at the camp she'd only glimpsed briefly in the darkness before. Around her buzzed the oddest assortment of people Jane had ever seen, all of them loading equipment or wolfing down food. Across from her a blond man with a twisting tattoo across his cheek caught her attention with a wink, rising gracefully from his perch on a fallen stump. As he made his way closer Jane felt her breath still in her chest. His ears were _pointy_! Like a…elf? Her brain screeched to a halt, mentally accounting for all the possible plastic surgeons who could complete such a seamless add-on with the technology these people seemed to possess.

Stopping before her he gave her a sultry smile. "Like what you see?" he asked, all suave accent and swishing blond hair.

Jane paused, eyebrows climbing towards her hairline. "I _am_ a bit jealous of your hair, and your ears." She edged closer examining the pointed tips for signs of scarring or stitches.

With a chuckle he tossed his head, eyes raking her from head to toe. "My dear, let me assure you. An exquisite creature such as yourself has no need for petty jealousy, for who could compete against a lovely goddess such as yourself?" At Jane's snort he reached forward, grasping her hand and bowing low over it. "Let me introduce myself. I am Zevran Arainai or Zev to my friends, one of the merry companions helping to assist the Wardens on their rather doomed quest." As he straightened he kept his grip on her brown eyes flashing.

She smiled bowing slightly to him in return. "Jane."

"Ah, Jane. Such a _beautiful_ name, a sure match for such a gorgeous lady."

Leliana strode forward then, the lovely red head strapping a quiver to her back. "Zevran, leave the poor dear to her breakfast. We have a long day ahead of us."

"Ah Leliana, I was simply welcoming the newest addition to our company. And surely breakfast can wait in the face of our, blooming, relationship no?"

"I'm sure." The bard replied with a smile. "But we must leave soon, Aiden will not stand for pausing." Turning to Jane she held out a pack of supplies. "This is your portion of supplies for the day, use them well yes?" At Jane's confused nod she smiled turning to making her way to a giant silver haired man.

"Until later my dear." Zevran called as he too left, skirting around Shale lumbering across the camp.

Opening the cloth top Jane peeked inside, pulling a red bottle from the depths of the pack. Uncorking it she sniffed it hesitantly, jerking back at the putrid odor of crushed herbs. "Ugh! That smells awful!" she coughed waving a hand beneath her nose in irritation.

"That's why it's generally inadvisable to run around sniffing them." Came Alistair's voice from behind her, chuckling slightly as he strapped his shield to his back.

Jane held the bottle away from her, face twisting as she studied the murky red liquid. "What _is_ it?" Gently she shook it, lifting to stare at its bottom.

Alistair reached around her, plucking it from her grasp. "A health poultice." He replied glancing at her in mild confusion. "You don't have these up in your space home?"

She shook her head, shifting her weight form foot to foot. "We have medi-gel, but it certainly doesn't smell anything like that." Pointing at the offending bottle she intoned "That can't possibly be safe to consume."

He quirked an eyebrow is amusement. "I assure you milady, it's quite safe." Plopping the bottle into her open pack he gestured to the bowl still clutched in her hand. "Best eat that quickly. Never know when the opportunity for food will come up again. Then you'll get hungry, and grumpy, and no one wants that."

"Alistair." Aiden called, walking stiffly towards them. "Morrigan just intercepted a scout on the way from the tower. The situation there is deteriorating fast, we need to move out immediately. Round up the others and load Bohdan's cart. We have no more time for waiting."

"Of course." He replied, smiling gently at Jane before jogging off towards the giant and Leliana.

Turning to Aiden she took in his haggard appearance. "Trouble?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with." He muttered. "Just get yourself ready." He crossed his arms defensively across his chest, face tight.  
She nodded, slurping down a mouthful of the odd stew watching the abrupt flurrying of activity. Her eye's widened as she nearly spew the offensive concoction back out, face contorting around a pungent mouthful. Beside her Aiden chuckled, his face suddenly lighting up in mirth making him look years younger. Gagging she frowned at him trying her best to look dignified in the face of his amusement.

"What the hell is this crap?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Stew." At her glare he smirked. "Alistair cooked." As if that somehow explained everything, he walked off. Jane fumed behind him, grudgingly choking down another mouthful. If this was the only food in this place… she shuddered. Rescue couldn't come soon enough.


	9. Chapter 9

With the sun just barely brushing the tree tops, the small group of companions set out across the Imperial highway. Jane wasn't sure if the eclectic group was the norm in Ferelden, but a skimpily clad woman, a giant, a golem, an assassin, a bard, and a knight certainly made for a mishmash of personalities. When Aiden had introduced her to each of them Jane had been momentarily confounded. How all these people managed not to kill each other was a mystery in and itself! Even now, striding in the red light of early dawn they bickered and sniped at each other, poking and teasing with well-placed jabs. Morrigan was needling Alistair about templars and mages, twisting his usual cheery countenance into a scowl while Sten endured Leliana teasing about paintings and flowers. Currently Aiden was striding quickly at the head, a large dog trotting at his heel, eyes tracking every movement from within the depths of the forest. She frowned internally, keeping note of how alert he was.

"Are we expecting an attack?" she asked, moving past the bickering wall of steel and flimsy cloth that encapsulated Morrigan and Alistair. Internally she sighed as she pushed the two apart, coming to walk next to Aiden instead. She was perversely grateful that even the worst of arguments amongst her own crew had always quickly been resolved with an "I'm in charge, shut up and do your jobs." speech.

Aiden turned his head slightly, regarding her from the corner of his eye. "You can never be too careful whilst traveling the country side. After all, Alistair and I are wanted men."

A snort behind them caused them both to turn. "I see only one Grey Warden here could be accounted for as a man." Morrigan told them, yellow eyes flicking coolly over Alistair beside her.

"Oh, that was directed at me I take it?" He inquired, placing a mocking hand against his breast plate. "How you wound me."

Jane quirked an eyebrow at their antics, glancing at Aiden to see if he'd resolve the matter. Instead, the warden had turned away, already several paces ahead of where they had stopped. With a sigh she regarded both Morrigan and Alistair. "How old are you two?"

"Um... is that a trick question?"

She frowned, crossing her arms across her chest. "Both of you are here to stop this, Blight, right?" at their nods she continued, "And that means you have to work together. As much as you might hate each other, all this arguing needs to stop." At Morrigan's indignant expression and open mouth Jane swiftly cut her hand through the air. "_Now_."

The woman's jaw clicked shut with a snap, yellow eyes flashing dangerously. "As you wish. Avoiding this fools company tis hardly a burden." With a shake of her head she strode past them, shoving Jane slightly in the shoulder as she passed.

"Maker be praised! You got her to shut up!" Alistair grinned at her impishly, brown eyes dancing in the morning light. His smile waned as he took in Jane's stiff stance. "Right, no more arguing with the crazy apostate. Got it." He flashed her a wink and mock pouted. "But she started it."

With an exasperated sigh Jane resumed walking, watching as Alistair fell into step beside her. "How has Aiden not tamped down on this? Isn't it his job as your commanding officer to settle disputes?"

Alistair scratched his chin absentmindedly, turning his eyes to regard the sky. "Well… here's the thing. Technically speaking, I'm Aiden's superior in rank. Funny thing that." He shot her a quick glance between lowered lashes, watching the appalled expression grow across her face.

"Then why aren't you in charge?" She demanded. At his silence, Jane grasped his arm. "Alistair?"

He hesitated, eyes flickering everywhere but on her. "I…reallydontlikeleadingidloosemypantsandtheblightwouldtakeouteverythingandthatwouldbeawful!"

She blinked at his flushing face in confusion. "What?"

He cringed beneath her scrutiny. "I'm not cut out to be a leader."

"So you shirked your duty and passed it off to a subordinate?!" Jane sputtered, incensed. How could he just… just… pass off his job? "How long was he a warden before you gave up?" Reaching forward she gripped his breast plate, dragging him to a halt.

Behind them Sten snorted in irritation. "He does not have a spine, do not waste your breath." With that the qunari shoved his way past them.

Alistair frowned at his retreating back. "That isn't true in the slightest." He muttered sullenly. Hesitantly he glanced at her, eyes flickering nervously. At her glare he swallowed, scratching the back of his head. "Aiden is far more capable then I could ever be." Reaching down he peeled her hands off him. "This habit you have of grabbing people is really quite prevalent isn't it?" he asked. Her mouth compressed into a thin line, grudgingly matching his pace as he walked forward.

"Avoiding my question won't make it go away."

"That would be nice though wouldn't' it?" He smiled charmingly for effect, face cringing at her deadpanned expression. "Everything would go to the void if I had to make the choices." He shrugged his massive shoulders, plate armor and all.

Jane glared, mouth open to give him the dressing down of his life. A solider did NOT have the luxury of cowardice, it was incomprehensible! No matter what occurred, she always did her duty, whether to the Alliance, the Council, or even Cerberus, as reprehensible as they had been. With a click she slammed her mouth closed. Yelling wouldn't solve whatever had put such foolish notions in his head. "Alistair, why do you think that? Did something happen?"

"No! No! I just… it's just…" He shook his head helplessly. "I don't want to be responsible I suppose. All those lives…" He paused, head jerking up.

Jane scowled darkly, ignoring his alert expression. "Alistair, that's no excuse…"

Abruptly he seized her, swinging his shield from his back. "Darkspawn!" he shouted, wrenching her behind his him. From the surrounding trees the rotten creatures poured, arrows hurtling towards them in droves. The party reacted instantly, rushing to meet them head on. "Stay back." Alistair ordered her abruptly. With a cry he rushed forward, sword swinging in tandem with his shield, drawing the creatures to him in waves.

Again with this? Jane thought, annoyed. Stupid knight. With a click she sealed her helmet, watching a giant like the one that had trashed her shuttle crash through the trees. Around it the smaller creatures fled, opening a path towards an unaware Aiden. She reacted instantly, rushing past Morrigan with her now flaming staff, throwing a pull at the creature. It growled enraged as its feet shuddered forward amongst the mossy ground turning its attention from the warden dancing around with his daggers flashing. A feral grin twisted her lips as she signed the mnemonic for charge, feeling the ripple of eezo beneath her skin. The rush of air, the boom of breaking the sound barrier, it was exhilarating, the adrenaline of battle canceling out all other sounds. The biotic detonation ripped through the forest, incinerating the giant and its smaller compatriots within the blast radius. Jane smiled already using her Omni-blade to take the head off the squat, rotten thing attempting to sneak up on her. Around her she could feel the battle turning in their favor as again and again she assaulted the small army intent on their demise, the boom of her shockwaves and nova's cancelling out all cries of battle until the last enemy fell.

As the last creature fell to Sten's powerful blade, she reached up, pulling her helmet off to re-clip it to her belt, the rush of cool air blowing against her sweaty hair. With the buzz of battle fading she became aware of the absolute stillness of the others. They surrounded her in a circle, weapons still drawn almost hesitantly. Alistair stood next to Aiden and Leliana, their faces a combination of shock and fear.

Aiden stepped forward quietly, eyes wide with surprise and a little awe. "Maker above, how did you _do _that?"

Jane smiled slightly, shifting from foot to foot. Oh god, was this the part where she got burned at the stake for being a witch? "Like I said… biotics." She shrugged, reaching back to touch her shotgun reassuringly.

Next to him Leliana muttered quietly. "She wields the flaming sword, and is filled with the blue light of the Maker."

Alistair jerked next to her, "She's from the stars, not the fade, that's blasphemy." He pointed at Jane shakily. "She's perfectly normal! Just…" he hesitated, eyes tracking across her blood stained armor. "_Really_ powerful."

Leliana turned to him, poking him roughly in the chest. "You say she is from the heavens! And you _dare _tell me of blasphemy? Didn't you say yourself she isn't drawing on the fade to power her magic? What else can she be filled with then the Maker's will?" Spinning, she shakily crossed her arms around her waist.

Morrigan came forward uneasily. "You are certainly unlike any mage I have ever known, though a chantry legend, I doubt." The witch reached out to Jane, gently settling a hand on her shoulder. "There is no piece of the fade in you. I must confess, I'm not sure what you are."

"She's an abomination." Sten snapped, hefting his weapon. "Saarebas are unstable at the best of times, and this one more so than others." He stepped forward. "But she makes a powerful ally." With that he sheathed his weapon. "May we continue? The Blight will not stop for idle chatter."

"You aren't worried she's going to explode and kill us my large friend?" Zevran asked.

"No."

At that the elf shrugged, strolling passed the stiff cluster of people. "Well then. Let's be off then, shall we?"

Hesitantly the others moved forward, giving Jane a wide berth, eyes flicking to her nervously time and again. Mentally sighing she walked after them, content to remain in the back. They really couldn't reach this "tower" soon enough.


	10. Chapter 10

*Authors Note*

So before when I had posted this chapter I had simply combined this one with the next several, up to chapter 13 I believe. Now I have separated them properly and added in the new content. Thank you for your patience with my awful formatting. I'm still getting used to fan fictions set up.

Dinner that night was an awkward affair to say the least. Everyone skirted around her warily, acting as if at any moment she would turn into a monster. Truthfully, it was a relief to be away from Leliana's near worshipful gaze. The red head had taken to whispering quietly under her breath whenever Jane moved too close, eyes tracing her arm where her Omni-tool was attached. The rest of the day after the initial attack had been filled with weighted silence, broken only by the occasional mutterings of the bard. Aiden and Alistair had conferred quietly at the front of the group, Aiden gesturing at Jane wildly in distress at whatever the larger man was saying. Unfortunately that quiet had filtered over to dinner, where Jane now sat, nursing a disgusting bowl of soup and hard bread.

"Ugh" she groaned softly, pushing the strange pink mixture around her bowl. Who would have thought she would ever miss Gardners food? Not only that, who would have thought she would miss field rations? Briefly she contemplated the energy bar stored in her belt, her very own tiny feast. She remembered Kaidan teasing her about hoarding the small bars back on Therum. Jane smiled slightly, remembering his kind eyes, the slight rasp of his voice as he watched her steer the Mako. Their talks late at night, when his headaches and her nightmares had kept them both from their bunks. Her breath caught in her throat as Horizon flashed briefly through her mind, the pain and rage he had barely held in check pouring out in the wake of her striding up to him with Cerberus agents at her back.

"Not to your liking I take it?"

Jane jerked upright, nearly upending the bowl into her lap in the process. Flushing slightly she glanced up at Alistair towering over her, brown eyes levelled on her evenly. "Just not exactly what I'm used to."

He hummed softly, shifting nervously in his plate armor. Glancing around him he reached out, offering his hand. "Care to take a stroll with me?" At Jane's dubious expression he gave her an awkward smile. "You looked all miserable and downtrodden over here in your little corner, I figured maybe you could use some company to clear your head?"

She regarded him quietly for a moment before reaching up and grasping his arm, allowing him to pull her to her feet. "Aiden sent you here to get information didn't he?"

With a soft huff Alistair pulled her in the direction of the tree line. "Maybe, or perhaps I'm a sucker for women who like to pick me up and yell at me." At his quirked eyebrow she smiled, feeling his fingers still wrapped lightly around her own as he led her deeper into the forest.

"Lucky for me then." Jane replied, laughing slightly as he blushed, reaching with his free hand to rub the back of his neck nervously. Walking forward, they wound their way through the trees in comfortable silence until they reached a clearing bathed in moonlight. With a slight tug he pulled her over to a bush situated against the tree line, releasing her hand as he reached down to pluck a handful of bright red berries.

"Here." He offered the handful smiling at her wary look. Reaching down he popped a few into his mouth. "See? Yummy! Just a might bit tastier then that awful food."

"Didn't you make that awful food?" she asked, watching him eating jealously.

"How you wound me!" He mocked slightly, grinning at her stony glare. "In fact it was _Sten_ who cooked tonight. It's a good thing Qunari aren't easily insulted isn't it? What with the way you were poking that bowl. Thought it was still alive, did you?"

"No." Reaching forward Jane grasped one of the fruit, plunking the red berry into her mouth grudgingly. Immediately the sweet taste burst across her tongue, making her nearly moan at the taste. Had it really only been two days since she'd last seen the Normandy? Truly it had felt like an age. "What are these? They're amazing!"

Alistair smiled at her rapturous expression, offering the rest in amusement. "They're called Maferaths Sorrow. Not a very accurate name, I know." At Jane's confused expression he smirked slightly. "Maferath was the husband of our prophet Andraste. Surely you've heard Leliana muttering about her?" At her nod he continued, "Andraste lead the armies of the Maker in a march that shook the Tevinter Imperium, brought it to its knees. Her husband Maferath, grew jealous of her popularity, enough so that he betrayed her to the Imperium. This little berry is named for his guilt in killing the Makers bride." He shrugged slightly. "Ironic isn't it? Considering how tasty they are."

Jane paused, berry halfway to her mouth. "That wasn't your convoluted way of telling me they're poisonous was it?"

"Maker, no!" At his horrified expression she relaxed, eating another contemplatively. "However, it was my way of, testing the waters, so to speak."

"Oh?"

"Yes, you see…" Alistair shifted his weight, bending to grab more of the small treats. At his nervous silence she reached forward, plucking one of the berries from his hand. "Ah, you see, the thing is… you and Andraste… seem to have some things in common, and well." He blushed, turning to catch her eyes with his. "I don't suppose you happen to be married to the Maker?"

Jane choked on the fruit in her mouth, sending it hurtling into the bush, her hand clamping over her lips in horror. What the hell? Alistair hand came down, thumping her on the back as she wheezed, panting slightly as he nearly sent her careening to the ground. "What?" she gasped.

Grasping her arm slightly he held her up, hand rubbing her back awkwardly though her armor. "Look, it wasn't my idea, or even theory, really! It was Leliana, and then Aiden started listening to her and next thing I know, Aiden's asking me to ask you whether or not you and a certain prophet may be kindred spirits." At her incredulous look, he cringed. "Good news though! He doesn't think you are a malifecar any longer."

"I don't even know what a malifecar is!" she growled, eyes flashing in the darkness. "And if that was your way of asking if I'm single you could have gone about it better."

"What? No no no! I wasn't asking for… that, I mean, not that I'm not curious to know if you are, well, you know, _with_ someone. Not that I have any say in that sort of thing." His jaw click shut audibly in the quite of the clearing. "You know what, I think I'm just going to stop talking."

"Look, Alistair?" At her pause he raised his face to regard her, cheeks flushing a vibrant shade of red. Reaching out she activated her Omni-tool, allowing the glowing blade to extend along the length. "This is an Omni-blade. Not magic, not godly, and most definitely not any kind of prophets weapon. It's standard issue where I come from. I know Leliana is trying to find justifications for things she can't explain, but I promise, I'm normal." Blushing slightly Jane paused, thoughts racing, memories of a different pair of brown eyes, glaring coldly from across a battle field filling her vision. "And… single."

He coughed slightly next to her, eyes not quite reaching her own. "Well… that's, good to know. On both accounts." Nervously he shifted next to her.

Jane cleared her throat softly. "So…"

"So…" He smiled at her nervously. "How do you feel about cheese?"


	11. Chapter 11

"That can't possibly be true!" Alistair exclaimed, watching Jane's mouth curl into a half smile. "You can't _honestly _expect me to believe that, can you?" Next to him she grinned, eyes dancing beneath the moonlight pouring through the clearing.

"What? You believe me when I say I come from space, live in a ship that floats through the stars, and that I am part of an advanced civilization, but you can't believe I've never tried melted cheese?"

He crossed his arms across his chest, drawing himself to his full height with an indignant huff. "Everyone has tried it! Andraste preserve me, for all your talk of how wonderful your world is, never to be able to taste one of the Makers best gifts…" he trailed off, eyes narrowing. "Unacceptable."

Jane full out laughed next to him, clutching her side slightly as she snorted inelegantly. "I'll be sure to try it before my crew comes to rescue me." Stilling next to him she sighed softly. Jane wasn't sure how it had happened, but what had started as a simple conversation about dairy products had somehow morphed into tales of travels and life stories, and then eventually rounded up with cheese. Alistair certainly did love his cheese. And his jokes. Trying to get a straight answer out of him was practically impossible. "Honestly, I tell you about ancient space stations and Mass Relays and all you remember is that I've never tried heating my Gouda before I eat it?"

He grinned, tilting his head down so face her. "I'm not sure how much I believe of your… adventures. I mean, riding a mechanical horse, thing, along ancient highways and nearly driving off the side? Meeting members of alien civilizations? Cheese though, no one would lie about cheese."

Jane rolled her eyes, sighing in exasperation. "I think you mean the Mako."

"Right, that was the name."

She smiled slightly at his enthusiasm, wondering if telling the story of practically hurtling herself, Garrus and Liara off the side of the Prothean skyway had been a good one to lead with. "You don't believe me?"

He shrugged slightly, knocking his arm against hers. "Not too sure really. These, Mass Relays, they sound like nothing I've ever thought possible. And that Citadel? Crazy." He paused, turning to look up at the stars. "But if even a fraction of what you're saying is true… Makers breath, but that sounds wonderful."  
Jane turned to him, surprised. "Not scary?"

Alistair blinked down at her. "Why would that be scary? It sounds _awesome_!"

She flinched next to him, fighting as images flashed through her mind. A frozen planet, spinning beneath her, the hiss of oxygen as it vented from her suit, the roar of Sovereign as it clung to the Citadel spire in its death throws. The number on the screen counting the death toll in thousands as the explosion ripped through space.

"Jane?" Concerned brown eyes trained on her own, an armored hand awkwardly reaching for her shoulder. What would he think of her, she wondered, if he knew how much blood was on her hands?  
"I'm fine Alistair." She smiled at him climbing to her feet, his hands falling to his lap. "We should go back, got a long day of travel tomorrow." As he stood next to she ignored his concerned look, focusing instead on the distant blaze of campfire. "Thanks for the berries… and for the talk."

"Of course." He walked back to camp with her in silence, occasionally casting worried looks at her. As they halted before her tent he reached out tentatively to pat her arm. "Goodnight Jane, sleep well."

She smacked his breast plate lightly in return. "You too shiny."

Alistair wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or run screaming from the woman in the tent next to him, but of one thing he was certain, Jane had the strangest life ever. What had started as a stilted conversation about cheese had quickly dissolved into tales of exploits, and she most definitely had stranger stories. Maker, whoever these strange crew mates of hers were, they sounded awesome. At some point Alistair had stopped disbelieving and simply started listening as the cadence of her voice weaved stories of places too fantastical to exist, but so intriguing.

With a sigh he crossed the camp, heading to his own little tent, nodding to Sten as the Qunari patrolled the perimeter. What a life that would be to live. To travel amongst the stars meeting new people, new cultures, seeing lands never before witnessed by human eyes. He glanced at the forest surrounding him, the soft sounds of Ferelden wild life calling in the night. How boring a Blight seemed in comparison.

"Alistair?"

He jerked slightly hand clutching his chest as Aiden materialized from the shadows next to him. "Andraste flaming sword! Do you _have _to sneak everywhere?" Alistair demanded, heart racing. "Stupid stealthy rouges."

Next to him Aiden shrugged pale eyes tracking his own. "It's a useful skill."

"I'm sure." Breathing deeply through his nose he turned to face his fellow warden, warily watching the other mans closed expression. "Something you need?"

"You were gone for well over an hour."

Get right to the heat of the problem, why don't you. Alistair thought sourly, glaring. "Yes. That tends to happen when two people stop to actually talk to each other, Maker knows you should try it sometime. You might be surprised what you learn."

Aiden flinched slightly under the reprimand but Alistair stayed firm. The man had barely bothered to learn his _name_ before flinging them all head first into suicide mission after suicide mission. Not that he could really complain, burdens of command and all that.

"Did you learn anything? Or were you too busy staring at her arse to listen to her speak?"

Alistair flushed, anger forcing red high upon his cheeks. "Not everyone gets as distracted by looks as you do Aiden!"

The other man snorted, ignoring his outrage with a casual flick of his hand. "Don't be juvenile Alistair. If you had found and ugly strumpet thrashing through the forest would you have been as quick to help her?" At Alistair's sputtering Aiden swiped his hand through the air, eyes flashing. "Enough! I don't have time to listen to you try and defend yourself all night. Now tell me what you learned."

With a glower Alistair shifted, willing the anger rolling in his chest to cool. Arguing with Aiden was always pointless. "She told me a little about her crew and how their technology works, and a mission they went on. Helped save a colony, it was all quite wonderful. Also she's never tried melted cheese before, shame that. Also, Andraste reborn? Definitely not."

Aiden frowned. "That's it?"

Stretching his hands out to the side Alistair nodded. "That's it. Maybe if you want to learn more you should try, oh I don't know, speaking with her?" Striding forward he pushed past his fellow warden, barely containing the urge to shove him in the process. "Have a good night Aiden."


	12. Chapter 12

If anything was going to kill him during this Blight, it was the Maker damn _walking_. Alistair thought as with a groan he trudged behind Aiden, rolling his shoulders beneath the weight of his shield. Andraste save him, he was sweating through his padded tunic. Around him the various members of their little party strode, the winding road of the Imperial highway stretching far into the horizon, broken only by a single crossroad. Zevran in particular flitted around Jane like a brightly colored bird, hands entirely too close to her, all suave charm and oozing good looks. He narrowed his eyes at the Antivan, watching grumpily as the assassin brushed his hands across her shoulder guards and waist, lingering near her red hair. Why was she talking with him anyway? It's not as if the rouge had anything important that he could possibly be telling her. Alistairs glower intensified as Jane threw her head back with a laugh, lightly flicking Zevrans arm. Maybe it's because he isn't sweating like a work horse. A snide voice whispered in his head. Ignoring his own brain Alistair turned again to watch the approaching crossroads, stomach knotting with nerves. Girding his courage Alistair shifted the weight of his armor, focusing on Aidens head bobbing beside him. Come on, he cajoled mentally, just ask him. "Aiden, can we pause for a moment?"

"Tired Alistair?"

He scowled, abruptly stopping, forcing the other warden to stop with him. "No but I have a… concern."

Aiden glowered, eyes drifting to the warrior before flicking to the road. "We are not stopping at Redcliffe."

"What? Why not? Aiden its right there!" He gestured angrily to the sign up ahead, ignoring the nervous look Leliana shot him. "We just pop in, see the Arl, secure aid and poof! We're off again to the circle tower, none the worse for wear."

"No."

"_No?_"

"No." The other warden intoned, icy eyes assessing Alistairs nervous shifting. "We know the circle tower is experiencing complications…"

"But so is Redcliffe! You heard the knight in the chantry!" Around him the rest of the group drew to a halt, watching the two wardens with mounting concern.

"The life of one nobleman and his army is not equal to the support the mages will provide." Reaching out Aiden pointed to the crossroads. "The Arl is sick, and unless you are secretly a healer they will have no use for us there. We continue." He pushed passed Alistair. "This is for the best. Even if you can't see that right now." The others began walking once more, following the warden and his mabari down the path leading from Redcliffe.

Alistair stood before the sign, rooted to the spot, eyes trained on the back of Aidens head as he walked forward. Maker, if anything happened to Eamon…

"What was that about?"

Alistair jerked from his reverie, turning to see Jane quietly standing beside him. He hadn't even heard her approach. "Nothing." Viciously he swallowed back his doubts, forcing a smile for the woman standing next to him. Who was he to complain right? Alistair, who hadn't wanted to lead, who had never been good for anything except for the blood running through his veins. Who probably smelt like something an ogre had shat out. Then again, who was it she had come to talk to? Certainly not the pretty elf. With a genuine smile at that thought he focused on Jane, admiring the way her hair blew in the wind. "Come to regale me with more of your strange stories? The Antivan too boring for you?" he asked.

She assessed him for a moment before quirking her lips into a smirk. "Zevran?" She shrugged. "Elves don't exist except in books where I come from. Besides, you're the only person who seems willing to actually talk to me." Leaning towards him she whispered, "I could feel him undressing me with his eyes the entire time."

Alistair coughed, blushing at her blunt statement. "Was he now? Should I have a chat with him?"

Jane laughed walking forward, gently coaxing him to follow with her smile. "I can take care of myself, don't worry." As he followed she watched him closely eyes serious. "But you know, if you ever want to have a chat…" Her eyes flicked to Aiden. "I won't judge."

Something in his chest eased at her words, worries and half formed thoughts rushing to clog his throat. Choking them down, he smiled at her. "I'll keep that in mind. "

Nodding she reached up, flicking her hair back behind her ear. They silently strode along the highway together, catching up with the others at the next bend in the road. When his armored hand accidentally brushed against hers he nearly jumped out of his skin, flushing at the contact. Next to him she laughed before turning to face him fully. "Did I ever tell you about the time I had to go undercover to seduce a murderer?"

Alistair blinked. "Um, no. Can't say that you did."

Jane grinned. "Well you see my one of my crew members named Samara had a daughter…"

It wasn't until much later in the night, as they stopped to set up camp that Jane drew her wild story to a close. "And that is how I almost died."

Alistair gaped at her, the arguments of earlier completely forgotten in favor of parsing out the story Jane had presented him. "So wait, are you telling me she tried t- to mind _do _you?" At her nod he rocked back on his heels, blowing out an incredulous breath. "That sounds crazy."

"And marvelous." Zevran said, appearing from behind them with a grin. "This asari sounds like a woman I should very much like to meet."

Jane snorted. "I'm not sure if you'd still be walking around if you had Zevran."

"I do like to live dangerously."

"Oh the horror." Alistair mocked lightly, rolling his eyes at the assassin. "Don't you have some other grey warden to go bug?" With a shooing motion he ushered him away. "Go talk to Morrigan if you like danger so much. I'm sure she would appreciate your…_ charm_."

"How you wound me." With a slight smirk he bowed to the two of them. "I shall leave you two alone yes?" Winking he strolled away, making a beeline for Morrigan hovering next to the campfire.

In the silence following the Antivans departure Alistair fidgeted, awkwardly trying not to stare as Jane smiled at the people milling about them. There was something about that damn assassin that irked him. Especially concerning Jane. He thought sourly. He flicked his eyes over to her as she patted his arm, walking over to Bohdan to retrieve her tent. Andraste give him strength but she was beautiful. It hit him like a slap, the thought burrowing firmly into his brain, looping in dizzying circles. Not just physically either. She had a… quiet about her. An inner strength that he had never seen before, a sort of kindness that was tempered by experience. The way she would laugh at his stupid jokes, or stop to offer to listen to him… His breath caught in his throat, panic seizing his gut. What in the Makers name was he thinking? He'd only known her for a few days! "Alistair?" He blinked, face heating as she stared up at him. "You still there?"

"Y-yes." Mentally cursing himself he coughed into his hand covering his embarrassment with a smile. "Care for some help setting up your tent?"  
She glanced down at the mangled fabric in her hand with a lopsided grin. "If you can call those flimsy things tents." She bumped him lightly with her elbow. "How about we set these up and you tell me a bit about this circle tower of yours? The one that's supposed to help me contact my friends? According to Aiden we should get there early tomorrow at the latest."

"Ah, yes, that." He forced a smile, his chest constricting. What would happen if they contacted her friends? Would they come and whisk her away, taking her back to the vast ocean of stars, far away from where Alistair could ever reach her? He coughed to hide his sudden onset of melancholy, forcing the thoughts away to the far corners of his mind. "Well, let's see. How to explain." Shifting to grab the rolled up fabric on the ground he smiled at her. "It all started with the Tevinter Imperium more than a thousand years ago…"


	13. Chapter 13

Jane knew she was staring but she couldn't stop. The bobbing and swaying of the boat did little to distract from the monolithic tower, looming closer. From what Alistair had told her last night, this place was a prison, sequestered in the middle of a lake, far removed from everything except the tiny tavern upon its banks. All because these "mages" were a little different. Her stomach turned at the thought, flashes of her fear when her biotics manifested flowing to the forefront of her mind. This was… she turned her body away from the sight, lifting her gaze to find Aiden staring at her quietly, his fingers twining through his bow.

"Afraid, apostate?" He asked coldly.

She straightened her spine, fixing him with a frigid stare. "Anxious to contact my crew. I'm looking forward to seeing them again."

He huffed quietly under his breath, twisting to watch the templar guiding them into the towers harbor. "We'll see soon enough wont we."

"Still don't believe me?"

With a shrug the warden regarded her. "You look awfully afraid for someone excited to be reunited." His mouth curled, "One would think you were nervous about all those templars waiting for you."

Jane turned away, dragging air into her lungs as the boat passed beneath the arches of the lower dock, ignoring Aidens quiet words. Inside her chest her heart raced uncontrollably, guts writhing in nameless anxiety as they came to a gentle stop within the confines of the dock.

"Something's wrong." Alistair murmured, his words echoing her thoughts. He shifted next to her, moving to stand. "Can you feel it? It's like…" he paused, eyes tracking the shadows pouring across the stone walls. "Something pressing and pulling, dragging at the veil. Maker, what could be…?"

Aiden pushed himself to his feet, vaulting onto the wooden planks. "Is that even possible?" Around him the others clambered to their feet, the ringing sound of armor filling the eerie silence.

Jane blinked, the quicker they got through here, the faster she'd get home. Right. "Only one way to find out." Reaching down she grasped her shotgun and pulled herself out of the ship, striding quickly passed Aiden and Alistair towards the large wooden doors leading up to the towers main hall. Behind her the clank of armor chorused, the other following her determined stride. Sweat beaded Jane's brows as she reached the doors, her body screaming in un-namable revolt. Alistair was right. Something was definitely wrong. Sucking in a deep breath she shoved the doors open, forcing herself across the arch and into the entrance. Immediately the smell of blood assaulted her nose, the moans of wounded synching with the grind of armored feet as men and woman dressed in laborious plate armor rushed back and forth.

"You there! What are you doing here?" An older man strode towards them, sword unsheathed.

Aiden pressed forward, hand raised to halt the man's progress. "My name is Aiden, of the Grey Wardens. I come with treaties, demanding the aid of the mages against the Blight." His eyes shifted from the man to the wounded Templars strewn across the hall, flicking to rest on the giant stone doors, sealed firmly in the dim light of the torches. "What has happened here?"

The Templar sighed, inclining his head calmly. "I shall speak plainly, the tower is no longer under our control." He shifted, walking towards the stone doors. "Abominations and demons stalk the towers halls. I have sent to Denerim for the Right of Annulment, all that is left now, is to wait. I'm sorry Grey Warden, but the circle is in no position to assist you."

Jane shifted nervously. Ugh, more mystical crap. Behind her Leliana gasped, hand reaching to cover her mouth in horror. Clearly she was missing something. "The Right of Annulment?" She turned to face the man in confusion. Quirking her eyebrow she watched the people gathered around her. "What does that mean exactly?"

"It means, that every living thing in the tower needs to be purged." Aiden told her coldly. He crossed his arms, ignoring her incredulous look, turning to face the templar. "If the mages are eradicated, will the Templars pledge themselves instead?"

"What?!" She snapped, stepping forward. "You can just murder a tower full of people!"

"Jane." Alistair whispered urgently, tugging on her arm lightly. Angrily she shook him off, striding up the grey haired man.

"What's your name solider?"

The templars eyes narrowed, taking in her odd armor and accent, spine straightening unconsciously. "I am Knight-Commander Greagoir, the man in charge of these templars, and this tower."

"What is your duty?"

He stiffened, gaze locking with hers. "To protect the people of Fereldan from the mages."

Jane sneered, "_And?_"

He faltered, eyes flicking from her own to stare past her. "To… protect the mages." Greagoir deflated slightly, shaking his head. "If there are any of them still alive the Maker Himself has shielded them. I will not risk more of my men on a fools hope."

Shit. Her breathed caught in her throat, a screen with a death toll screaming through her mind. All she could hear was Alistair's quiet words the night before. Of nameless children dragged into the circle at birth, isolated, alone... "Then don't." She sucked in a harsh breath. "I'll go."

The Knight-Commanders head jerked in surprise. "Are you mad?"

Jane shrugged, heart pounding. "I've fought worse than whatever is up in those tower halls. Believe me."

Next to her Aiden seized her arm in a crushing grip, blue eyes burrowing into her own. "You are not the one making decisions here." He pressed closer, angling so she was forced to lift her head to maintain eye contact. "The templars will serve as admirable army once the Right arrives. There is no need for the burden of the mages. Looks like you will just have to wait on contacting your "star" friends."

With deliberate slowness Jane grasped Aidens wrist, applying pressure in increments, watching his face contort into surprise. "The people in there need help." She squeezed harder, feeling the bones in his wrist begin to grind beneath her hand. "And I'm going to help them." Applying more pressure she watched calmly as Aiden dropped to his knees, gasping as he tried to wrench away. "_Never_, touch me again. Do you understand?" At his vigorous nod she released him, turning instead to face the Knight-Commander. Greagoir eyes were glued to Aiden, clutching his wrist, twitching to Jane in surprise. "Open the door." She ordered him.

He hesitated for a moment before signaling over his shoulder to two Templars standing guard. "Know this, the doors will remain sealed until I have First Enchanter Irving's reassurance the tower is safe again. Do you understand? I will accept no other." They walked towards the door quickly, Jane checking the seals on her armor, reaching down to unclip her helmet from her belt.

"Get First Enchanter Irving. Got it." She rolled her shoulders beneath the weight of her armor, grateful to once again be wearing her sports bra beneath. She smirked at the thought, nodding to the two templars holding the door handles.

"Wait!" She turned, surprised as Alistair strode forward. "I'm going with you." Reaching down he adjusted his dagger belt nervously. "You're going to need all the help you can get, and who better to take with you than an ex-templar? Fighting abominations is old hat for us!"

Leliana hurried forward, coming to stand next to the large warden. "I shall go as well I think." The redhead nodded, blue eyes flicking to the doors. "You will need another bow, no?"

"You're fools." Aiden told them, climbing to his feet slowly. Behind him, Sten, Morrigan, Shale, and Zevran shifted, none of them stepping forward. His eyes fixed on Alistair, a snarl curling his lip. "The Blight is what's important. You know that! You _idiot_."

Alistair slid his helmet onto his head with a flourish. "You're not the first person to tell me that Aiden." He nodded to the templars, gesturing for them to open the door. "But this is the right thing to do."

Jane inclined her head, turning to stride through the open door, leading the bard and warden at her back past the safety of the great hall and into the network beyond. And if her heart quickened and her breathe shuddered as the door clanged close behind them, she forced the anxiety away. "Well." She breathed, watching Alistair and Leliana from the corner of her eye. "Let's go."


	14. Chapter 14

_Holy shit_. Jane thought, Omni-blade tearing through the corpse shambling towards her. When Wynne warned her to be ready, she hadn't been kidding. With a kick, she knocked the next creature backwards, feeling the rush of blue energy from the elder mage bolster her aching muscles. Not to mention all this magic crap had turned out to be a very real thing. Spinning, she charged, slamming into an abomination sneaking behind Leliana in an explosion of biotic energy. The bard jerked back, avoiding the liquid heat of the detention, Wynne's whispered incantation encasing her in a halo of healing light.

"Rage demon!" Alistair shouted, stepping forward to intercept the flaming mass churning towards them.

Which reminded Jane of something else very important about this whole, saving the tower business. Demons. Rushing forward she tossed out a shockwave, toppling a row of approaching corpses attempting to flank them, her barrier flickering beneath the onslaught of grasping fingers. "Move!" she ordered Alistair, hitting the flaming creature with a pull. It laughed, the sound low and scratching as it barley shifted beneath the biotic attack. She watched as the warden rolled clear before charging forward, the collision with the demon building her barrier before she shifted, slamming the energy gathered around her into the demon with a shout. The nova fried everything, blue energy vaporizing the left over abominations and corpses, leaving the small group panting quietly within the confines of the stone room.

"Holy Maker." Wynne whispered, blue eyes tracking the carnage from Jane's biotic attack. The mage shifted nervously, staring at her with something approaching awe. "I've never seen magic like that before."

Alistair snorted slightly, leaning down to catch his breath. "I told you she was a weird one enchanter." And how true that had been. Upon encountering the mages holed up in the lower level, Alistair had been only too happy to encourage the addition of the senior mage. They were, after all, saving their tower. Though introducing Jane as "_Probably_ not Andraste, but we're not really sure..." hadn't stopped Wynne from staring at them like they were insane.

Ignoring the people recovering behind her, she walked forward, surveying the cavernous room they found themselves in. The vaulted ceiling soared above them, large statues dominating the center, and covering the walls, fleshy growths pulsing softly in the dim light. Frowning, Jane stopped next to a mangled creature Leliana had called an abomination.

"It was once a mage."

She flinched, turning to stare up at Alistair as he crept over to her. "What?"

He gestured to the mass on the ground. "This is what happens when a mage gets possessed. It's why they get locked away in towers like this. They receive training to help protect them, and others."

She turned away from the body, stomach clenching at the thought. "Whole lot of good it did." Straightening she regarded the women behind them. "Wynne, how much longer till we reach the top of the tower? We've already been through three floors, this place can't be that big."

Wynne nodded gesturing forward. "Through that door is the central room for this level, and the access to the Harrowing chamber."

Jane shifted to face the large door, mentally rallying. The things she had seen in this place… possession, blood mages, stupidly dressed desire demons, and bodies upon bodies. Glancing at Alistair next to her she fixed him with a firm stare. "Remember, if I'm standing next to you, don't cleanse the area, or whatever it was you did."

And hadn't that been a surprise? They had burst through the doors to the second floor, a group of mages blocking them from continuing. Jane had rushed forward with Alistair, watching in alarm as one mage summoned a massive fireball, clutching the spell close with a twisted smile. Jane had been preparing to throw out a shockwave when next to her Alistair had lit like a light bulb. The glowing nimbus of blue light had rippled from the sky, gathering around his body before shooting outwards, blasting the mages and fizzling out the spells they had been cultivating. The moment the blue light had struck her, every electronic on her suit went dark, like an EMP slamming against the circuits and annihilating her barrier. Momentarily blind and deaf Jane had staggered forward, careening into the ground as her implants reset, and armor rebooted. Suffice to say, it wasn't an experience she wanted to repeat.

He gave her a sheepish smile in response, shrugging at her glare. "Didn't know it would affect you miss "not a mage"." Leaning forward he watched her carefully. "You are alright aren't you? No ill effects?" The man had been reduced to a quivering pile of panic as Jane had wretched onto the tower floor, attempting to drag her upright as she twitched on the ground, convulsing helplessly.

Shrugging aside his concern she strode towards the door, grasping the handle as Leliana and Wynne hurried forward. "I'm going to have to re-calibrate my gun when we get out of here." Giving him a faint smile she watched his brow crease with worry. "I'm fine Alistair. I just wasn't expecting you to be a portable EMP." At his confused expression and open mouth she waved away his question. "Later." She told him turning to check the other were ready. At their nods she shoved the door open, barrier flashing as she rushed forward.

"Makers breath!" Leliana gasped softly, the redhead lifting a delicate hand to cover her mouth. Jane turned slowly, surveying the large circular room the entered nauseously. Piled everywhere were bodies, stacked in haphazard piles next to large fleshy growths, the overwhelming stench of rot radiating through the damp air.

"Oh look, visitors. I'd entertain you but… too much effort involved."

Jane whipped around, turning to face the creature standing above the body of a mage in the center of the room. "Good, that will make you easier to kill." she snarled, shifting to protect Leliana and Wynne. If there was anything she had learned from this hell hole it was this. Don't ever make a deal with demons.

"But why?" the creature asked, swaying hypnotically as it regarded her. "Aren't you tired of all the violence in this world? I know I am." Weariness swept over her in a muted wave, her muscles sagging with sudden unseen weight. She was… so tired. Violently Jane shook her head, pulling her biotics around her like a net. "Wouldn't you like to just lay down and…forget about all this? Leave it all behind?"

Next to her Alistair groaned softly, swaying on his feet. "Can't keep eyes open. Someone…pinch…me."

"Resist!" Wynne gasped. "You must resist, else we are all lost…"

Jane staggered forward a step, grasping clumsily to control her fatigued body. "Why do you fight? You deserve more… you deserve a rest. The world will go on without you." The demon whispered, the world fading before Jane's eyes as she collapsed at its feet, its voice chasing her into darkness.


	15. Chapter 15

Notes: So for the purpose of this story, the skip the fade mod is totally a thing, because damn is it not only hard to play through all the forms for Origins, its also a pain in the butt to write.

Alistair smiled, leaning back in the chair he was sitting in, feeling warm for the first time in what felt like ages. For once he didn't ache with the pain of injury, or uncomfortable bed rolls, and he even felt well rested! Maker he was happy! How… strange? He shifted nervously, lowering the front legs of his chair back to the floor. He glanced around the homey interior of his sister's house, watching his nephews and nieces playing by the fire. A chill crept slowly along his spine, stomach twisting. _Why was this so strange?_

"Alistair dear, would you like more pie?" Goldanna asked as she paused next to him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. She smiled warmly, blue eyes tracking across his still feature. Noting his pale face she laid the plate in her hand down on the table in front of them, kneeling to be eye level with him. "Brother?"

_Why did that sounds so wrong?_ he wondered, head spinning. His sister reached up, brushing his hair back from his forehead with a gentle hand, immediately his stomach calmed, the rioting in his chest stilling. "I'm fine." Alistair reassured her, turning to grasp her hand lightly. "I'm just…really happy to have found my family." He smiled haltingly, mind churning.

Beaming at him Goldanna stood, squeezing his hand in return. "Of course brother dear!" Grabbing the plate on the table she pressed it towards him. "Eat up! And remember later you promised the little ones you'd teach them some of those sword fighting ways of yours."

He nodded, shifting to hold the plate. "Of course." Maybe he was imagining things? This was his sister after all! Unthinkingly he scooped up the pie, taking a bite contemplatively.

She chuckled, smiling as she made to move away. "For all the good it does me."

Alistair choked, the pie lodging in his throat as her words rang through his head, over and over. They rolled through his mind, but he remembered them sounding different. Harsh, cutting, flung in his face like a thousand knives._ "For all the good it does me!"_ she had sneered, face twisting. Aidens soft voice next to him, telling him they had to leave now. Maker's breath, Aiden, the wardens, the tower! He staggered to his feet, upending the plate in his lap in the process. Reaching back he grasped the hilt of his sword, dragging it free with a metallic shriek.

"Alistair?" Goldanna gasped, spinning around at the noise. With a squeak of alarm she shifted, moving to protect her children.

"Uncle?" One of them whispered, grubby hands clinging to her mother's skirts.

He ignored the soft plea, eyes locked on the apparition of his sister. He remembered, _remembered everything_, and there was no way he was staying here to become demon food. Especially not with the money grubbing harpy he was related to. "Release me!" He ordered her sharply.

"I don't know what you-"

Shaking his head he stalked towards her, cutting off her no doubt pointless refusal. "Your little illusion has failed demon! Now, I'm only going to ask you nicely one more time." Shifting forward he pressed the edge of his blade to her neck. "Let me go."

With a sneer the fake Goldanna lifted her arms, the world shifting, shimmering, until they were standing on a deserted plain, green mist curling around them. Glowing softly, flesh faded and reshaped until with a flash a desire demon hovered calmly in her place. "Brave grey warden." It purred, reaching out to push his blade from its throat. "Was that not what you wanted? To have a family? Was this form not pleasing?"

"Where are we exactly?" he demanded, ignoring its words. He had to get out of here, find the others, and save the tower. Wherever green and creepy _was_ in Thedas.

"Would this form be better?" it asked him, body glowing, changing until in its place stood Jane, smiling up at him as she had the night they had spent talking. Except this Jane was wearing very little. _Oh Maker_. His breath stilled in his chest at the sight, mouth abruptly going dry. With a throaty chuckle the not-Jane pressed closer to him, running her hand up his breast plate. "I will do better this time, grey warden, just put down your weapon." Curling even nearer she whispered softly, "I'll make you happy this time, I promise."

Reaching down he seized her hands in a vise like grip, bringing his sword swinging around the side. With a thud, the demons head rolled from its shoulder, body fading once more into garish purple. "No thanks." Alistair gulped in a deep breath, willing the nearly naked image of his new friend from his mind. _I'm never going to be able to talk to her ever again! _He groaned, blushing at the thought of seeing the real Jane. "Stupid demon." He muttered, turning to face the endless expanse of floating islands before him. Right. Time to save the day. Ignoring his pounding heart he walked forward through the mist, noting a pedestal set against a hill. "So, this is what the fade looks like." He mused, tilting his head to watch the black city, floating quietly in space above him. "Creepy."

Pausing before the pedestal, he glanced around nervously. Vague lessons from screeching chantry sisters filtered through his mind. Surely if mages could use will to navigate the fade, the same could be applied to an almost templar grey warden? Clutching the thought close he reached out for the strange glyphs pulsing before him, focusing his thoughts on the one person who could probably kick this demons arse from here to the other side of the fade. _Jane_.

With a blinding flash and a gut wrenching lurch, Alistair felt the world drop out beneath his feet. The sensation of weightlessness buoying him for a moment before gravity reasserted itself violently. With a muffled curse he landed face down on something hard, the wind momentarily rushing from his lungs.

Groaning softly he pushed himself to his feet, glancing up to take in his surroundings. Had it worked? "Andraste save me." Alistair whispered, rubbing his eyes roughly in disbelief. Stumbling forward he blanched at the sight before him. He had landed in the middle of some sort of market, but nothing like one he'd ever seen. Creatures of every shape and size had all stopped, gathering around him as if he was the weird thing, pointing and gesturing at him in alarm. Brilliant lights shined from the ceiling, shifting and flowing in shapes along the walls, and pulsed along the length of the walkway. Swallowing hard, he stepped forward hesitantly, ignoring the hum of a hundred languages as the strange beings tittered to themselves. Everything was so _shiny_! Like all of it was constructed with metal, but that was simply impossible. Heart pounding he maneuvered through the crowd. He had to find Jane.

Clinging to the thought like a drowning man he started forward, chest seizing as he glanced to the left. A giant window allowed the view of metal arms extending forward for what seemed miles, and beyond that, the yawning brilliance of a billion stars twinkling through the pink haze surrounding the structure. Fighting down the urge to panic Alistair turned quickly from the sight. Nausea rolling through him. _He was in the stars_. Pressing a gauntleted hand to his mouth, he hurried away, willing himself to find Jane and _get out of here_.

Well, one thing was for sure now. She hadn't been lying. Smiling weakly to himself at the thought he rushed through the metal hall before of him, jerking in alarm as the wall in front of him unfolded itself into an opening. Not wanting to test the walls patience, he surged forward, careening clumsily into a small room with windows spanning one end of the room to the other. "Maker if I get out of here, I promise I'll memorize all the proper words to the chant of light, no more food singing." Sucking in a harsh breath his eyes tracked across the room, landing on the figure of a women, silhouetted against the shining lights of the windows, surrounded by a group of people and creatures. Staggering closer he called out nervously. "Jane?"

He watched her back stiffen, the man next to her turning to face Alistair in confusion. One of the creatures stepped closer to him, words falling from its mouth in a garble of duel toned gibberish. Instinctively stepping back Alistair stared in fascination at the mandibles flickering along its face, and the faint light of whatever was strapped across its eye.

"Um… hi?" He offered lamely, reaching to touch his blade reassuringly. "Could I speak to Jane? If she's here that is."

A soft gasp echoed, a black armored hand reaching to push the alien out of the way. "Alistair?" Jane shifted around till she was standing before him, green eyes wide in surprise.  
"Jane!" reaching down Alistair seized her in a bear hug, relief flooding though him. He wasn't alone in this anymore.  
"Shepard, who is this?" a low male voice asked. Stepping forward a man came to stand beside the warrior, brown eyes frowning at the display.  
Jane stepped back from his hug, turning to face the interloper. "Kaidan… I…" She blinked tuning to stare at Alistair in confusion. "I have no idea."


	16. Chapter 16

"I have no idea."

Alistair's chest seized at her words, the syllables rolling around in his head. _Maker save me. _"No, no no no! Jane, you know me! Remember? Alistair? The guy you like to pick up and yell at?" Reaching down he tugged on her arm lightly, fighting down a wave of panic. She _had _to remember! "You knew my name didn't you?"

Backing up Jane shook her head in confusion. "I'm sorry, I don't know how I knew that, but I have no clue who you are."

The man next to her snorted softly. "Probably just another fan." Reaching down he patted Alistairs back companionably. "Don't take it too hard, the commander has met a lot of people while saving the galaxy, she can't possibly remember everyone."

Another hand came down on his back with a metallic clang, briefly staggering him. A woman with long brown hair pulled up beside him, smiling in amusement. "As long as he's not another Conrad, right skipper?"

"Conrad…?" Frowning Alistair pushed the hand from his shoulder. "Riiiiiggghhhttt. Saving the galaxy, that whole thing." Brightening he faced Jane, gently pulling her away from the group surrounding her. "How about saving Thedas? Or the mages? That's something you were doing too!" _Maker please… _

"I…" Jane swayed, eyes flicking across his face. "I… everything so fuzzy… I don't-"

"You're looking awfully pale, why don't we take a stroll, clear your head?" Alistair asked, tightening his hand around hers, thoughts racing. _Were all these people demons? How had she attracted so many?_

The large alien from before stepped between the two of them, three fingered hand reaching to push Alistair back. He braced himself, reaching with his free hand for his sword. If he had to fight his way through these apparitions, he would.

"Garrus wait." She shifted to face Alistair, curling closer to him. "I think he's right… I think, I need to clear my head."

"Shepard." The dark haired man moved forward, grasping her shoulder. "You can't leave. We have a meeting with the council remember?" He glared at Alistair, reaching over to stroke her hair gently. "And besides… we all only just got reunited." Jane turned, smiling softly up into his face, running a hand lightly across the scruff covering his jaw.

"Kaidan…"

Something in Alistairs gut twisted at the sight, writhing in his belly. "Jane." He whispered, tugging on the hand still clasped in his. "This isn't real, we have to go."

She blinked at Alistair in confusion, glancing at Kaidan hovering beside her.

The woman snorted softly. "Come on skipper, we're supposed to be celebrating defeating the reapers, not playing nursemaid to crazy over here."

"Just give up demon!" Alistair snarled, pulling Jane behind him with a flick of his wrist. Andraste save him but he was _sick _of the fade, and he was sick of demons! "This charade is really getting boring." Immediately the woman twisted forward, moving with startling speed to tackle Alistair to the ground. "Maker damn you!" he cursed, grappling for control as she held him down.

"Ashely?!" Jane reached forward, grasping the woman's shoulders, struggling to pull her from Alistair. "What the hell do you think you are doing chief? Let him up!"

Jane jerked in surprise, Kaidans arms wrapped firmly around her as he dragged her back. "Don't worry about him Shepard." he whispered. "You finally have everything you've ever wanted! You've saved the galaxy! Stopped the reapers!" She struggled against him, eyes widening in surprise as he held her easily. "Don't you want this?" he asked, grasping her face firmly in one hand. "Don't you want _me_?"

Alistair growled, grasping Ashley's face in his gauntleted hands before snapping his head forward, knocking the apparition backwards. Garrus rushed closer, clawed hand reaching for his neck, ignoring the woman groaning softly at his feet. Shifting his weight, Alistair pressed forward, sword ringing as he ripped it from its sheath, blocking the hand inches from his face. Maker but these demons were _strong! _

"Kaidan… I."

Alistair listened to Jane's softly stuttered words, struggling to push the alien backwards. She couldn't believe any of this, could she? Maker _please. _Sweat beaded his brow, muscles twitching beneath the unnatural strength. With a bang the alien froze, face stilled in surprise, head tilting to stare at the Omni-blade pressing through his chest. Behind him Jane sneered, face twisted savagely. "Nobody tries to _fuck _with me like this!" Ripping her blade out, she turned to stare coldly at Ashely.

"Gonna kill me again Shepard?" The apparition asked, mouth gaping unnaturally.

Jane hesitated, eyes trained on the woman kneeling at her feet. "I'm sorry I failed you." She whispered, smoothly stepping closer and dispatching the demon. The woman seized, body shifting until nothing remained but a pile of ash.

Alistair blinked, eyes taking in the collection of demons left strewn across the shining walk way. Hesitantly he climbed to his feet, pushing the remnant of the desire demon off him. "Wow…" he breathed, reaching to sheath his sword. Tilting his head he watched Jane hesitantly, noting her shaking hands with concern. "Jane?" A muffled sob echoed through the room, her shoulders shuddering. "Jane?!" Rushing forward Alistair grasped her arms, turning her to face him. "Maker…" Her face was ashen beneath her freckles, green eyes wide in confusion, and most definitely going into shock.

"Did I…?" Her knees buckled, hands clinging desperately to his armor. "Did I kill them?" Tears rolled down her cheeks, clammy fingers struggling to hold his. "What have I done?!"

Alistair grasped her firmly, pulling her against his chest. "It wasn't real… we're in the fade. Breathe Jane!" Rocking her against him he murmured reassurances under his breath, willing her to pull through. Why hadn't the landscape changed? Why were they still in this damn illusion? He listened to her breathing slowly even out, puffs of air brushing the bared skin of his neck. His chest ached at the futility of standing, unable to do more than offer platitudes.

Hesitantly Jane drew back, sucking in a harsh breath. Wiping her face in embarrassment she turned away, staring instead at the demons laying at their feet. "Sorry." She muttered softly, flushing.  
Awkwardly Alistair scuffed his shoe against the metal flooring, ignoring his thundering pulse. "Jane… if you ever need to talk…"

She shook her head. "Not now but…maybe… later." Straightening she surveyed the room, eyes turning to the window, and the calm shadow of space. "So this is the fade?" Jane glanced at him, forcing a smile. "I can't say I'm a fan."

With a rueful chuckle Alistair nodded. "I quite agree." Haltingly he moved closer, searching her face. "Do you… do you remember me now?"

Jane turned to face him, studying him quietly. Abruptly she smirked. "How could I ever forget you shiny? Who else would I have to pick up and yell at?"

He smiled, relieved to see her acting more normally. "I don't know, Sten seems like an amenable sort for the job, don't you think?"

With a snort she reached over, whacking his breastplate with the flat of her hand. "Sure thing." Pausing she surveyed their surroundings, hooking her hands in her belt. "How do we get out of here?" She froze, eyes widening in surprise as her body began to fade. "Alistair?!"

"Jane!" He rushed forward, desperately reaching for her hand. Around them the world shivered, the carefully constructed room fading into the dull rolling green of the fade. With a soft rush of air Jane disappeared, hand slipping though his. "Jane!" Oh Maker! No no no no! Alistair seized a handful of his hair, tugging on it in annoyance. Really? Turning he stared at the pedestal floating serenely amongst the muggy mist. His chest ached slightly, missing the vast stretch of a million stars, and the soft hum of a thousand creatures he had never dreamed of seeing. "I hate this." He muttered, trudging forward. "You couldn't have even left Jane with me could you?" With a resigned sigh he reached for the pedestal forcing his thoughts to focus on the next person in their little party. Maker, but this had better _work_.


	17. Chapter 17

Jane's stomach twisted, panic curling in her gut as Alistair faded before her eyes. "Alistair!?" She lunged forward, willing him closer as her hand slipped through his. "Fuck!" Enraged she spun away, ignoring the nauseating pulsing of the air around her. What had happened? Was he…? Viciously she shut down the thought, willing herself to stillness. Something suspiciously like grief tickled the back of her throat, though whether due to killing her best friends, or the disappearance of her only real friend in this place was uncertain.

Glaring at the shifting landscape, she shook herself, willing the ground to still beneath her. What exactly was she supposed to do now? She hadn't even thought any of this mystical bullshit was real until she ended up in this damn tower! Sucking in a harsh breath she slowly counted to ten, eyes closed tight against the floating landscapes. Masses that reminded her too much of the yawing atmosphere of Alchera. What had Alistair said about the fade again? Abruptly the air around her stilled, snapping against her still figure.

"Oh, here I am! And there you are! You just disappeared. Well, no matter." Jane jerked her head up, staring in surprise as he materialized next to her with Wynne and Leliana. He smiled warmly at her, pulling his sword from his back with a flourish. "My lady."

"Alistair…?" She blinked, mouth gaping as he settled his shield more firmly against his body. How? Relief trickled through the yawing panic surging through her body, calming her heart.

Wynne stepped forward brandishing her staff, gently pushing Jane back. "You cannot hold us, demon. We found each other in this place and you cannot stand against us!"

Demon? Twisting in alarm she found herself face to face with the creature, its willowy form drifting lazily in the swirling green mist of the fade. Stretching closer, the demon stilled, mouth pulled into a rictus grin.

With a cry of rage Jane flung herself forward, biotics flaring in a flash of dazzling blue, unwilling to listen to anything it had to say. So this was the creature that had given her that fantasy? The one who made her kill Garrus, Kaidan and Ashely? Blue energy rippled along her body as she slammed into the demon, the biotic detonation deafening. Again and again she assaulted the being, brushing off its attempts at defending itself as it shifted from form to form desperately. Vaguely she was aware of shouts from the others, Alistair ducking and striking between the liquid heat of her Omni-blade, the soft tingle of Wynne's magic, and Leliana's song arching through the air. With an agonized cry the demon collapsed, its twisted form shimmering as it sank. Jane sucked in air harshly though her teeth, blood racing as the creature disappeared. Was that all? Enraged Jane kicked the pile of ash left in its wake. "Is that it you piece of shit? I've fought_ varren_ stronger than you!" Her chest constricted in the silence, emotions clawing at her throat with icy hands. It wasn't enough!

"Jane…?" A gauntleted hand came down lightly on her shoulder, squeezing gently, stilling the riot of her heartbeat. "Are you okay?"

Reaching up she seized Alistairs hand like a life line, choking on the lump in her throat. "It needed to pay for what it did."

Turning his hand to hold hers, he leaned closer. "I know." Pulling back he glanced at the other two women, shooting them an awkward smile. "Alright over there?"

Leliana shifted away, blue eyes riveted on a spot past Alistairs shoulder. "We have company."

Spinning Jane pulled Alistair closer, her barrier springing around the two of them. Damn if she trusted _anything_ in this place. In front of them stood a man in mage robes, his lank brown hair drifting lazily in the mist.

"Oh, you!" Wriggling away from Jane, Alistair stepped forward, smiling amicably at the stranger. "Look at that, demon defeated, we do good work right? And you doubted me."

A strained smile crossed the other man's face. "You have my apologies grey warden… and my thanks. Remember to take the litany of Adralla from my… from my body. You'll need it against Uldred."

Alistair blinked. "Your body? You mean… you're not coming with us?"

Wynne stepped over to the mage, blue eyes regarding him sadly. "Niall."

"Who is this guy?" Jane asked, staring confused at the intruder.

Startling slightly Alistair pointed forward. "Oh, I found him when I was searching for Leliana! He's the guy Owain mentioned, back in the stock room. Remember?" He turned away from Jane, glancing instead at the man before them. "It was an honor enchanter."

"The honor was mine warden."

Jane shook her head at the strange exchange, the world beginning to shift and fade around them, until with a rush of air she jerked upright, once again laying within the cold stone of the circle tower. Pushing herself upright she shook out her arm, numb from being crushed beneath her body. How long had they been out for? Around her the others groaned, climbing to their feet slowly.

Wynne strode to the front of the room, stopping next to the body of the man they had just met in the fade. Reaching down she pulled a roll of scrolls from within his pockets, checking them over.

"Jane?" Startling slightly she turned to stare at Alistair towering over her. He offered her a hesitant smile, amber eyes glinting in the dim light. "Are you alright?"

For second she was staring at Kaidan, his surprised gasp as she slid her blade through his chest ringing in her ears. It was like Akuze all over again. Mouth tightening she nodded at him, forcing the thought away. "Yes." Glancing around, she mentally rallied. "Come on, we don't know how much time we have left before the Right arrives and we're swarmed by idiots." Turning she hurried towards the far door, ignoring Alistairs concerned look.


	18. Chapter 18

Keep moving, don't stop, don't think… Jane chanted the mantra in her head, flinging herself up the hallway ahead of them, following the curve of the tower. This place… this… she clenched her jaw tightly, willing her thoughts into order. Not now, keep moving. Reaching the top of the stairwell she shoved her weight against the door, spilling out into a large circular chamber. Her eyes immediately snapped to a tall pink barrier shimmering in the center of the room, and the man rocking back and forth within, muttering raggedly under his breath.

"Maker…" Wynne whispered behind her, the old mage surveying the bodies piled around the room.

Jane ignored her, instead turning to approach the man in the barrier. More demons? "Hello?" Reaching out she pushed her hand against the cage, the sharp sting of electricity racing up her spine as she did so.

Leliana pressed up against her side, fumbling to reach for her water canteen. "The poor dear. He's been denied food and water, I can tell." Reaching out she pressed the drink against the barrier helplessly. "Rest easy, help is here."

Inside the cage the man jerked, lifting his eyes to bore into theirs. Dark circles lingered around amber eyes, his shaking hands reaching to slam against his confinement. "Enough visions! If anything in you is human, kill me now and stop these games! You broke the others but I will stay strong! For my sake, for theirs!" Crumpling to his knees he continued rocking, chanting beneath his breath.

"Makers breath." Alistair came closer, eyes wide. "I've never seen anything like this before."

"He's in bad shape, but he's the only templar left who isn't dead or possessed. And judging from the sounds coming from that doorway over there, we're going to need all the help we can get." Jane whispered, turning to approach the man. "Hello? I'm Com- Jane." Shaking her head slightly she pressed her fingers against the cage, ignoring the tingle wriggling up her arms. "We're going to get you out of there, okay?"

Flinching the templar shied away from her. "What are you…?"

"Stand back Leliana, you too templar." Jane ordered, calling her biotic forward into a barrier. "Hold tight friend, I'm going to see if we can't free you."

Before her he scrambled backwards, eye's widening into saucers as her barrier rippled along her body. "Andraste save me!" He gasped, hands clutching tightly to something in his hand.

Breathing deeply she reached forward, attempting to push her hands through the magic, sweat beading along her brow in exhaustion. Gritting her teeth she focused, funneling her barrier, eyes locked on the tiny separation in the sweep of magic.

"Jane?" Alistair called behind her, worry evident in his voice. She ignored him, gaze locked on the person before her, the fear in his eyes driving her. No one else was going to be tortured today. Not if she could help it. Her head pounded where her amp burned her skin, the buzz of dark energy churning along her body violently. "Jane?! Jane stop!" Alistair's voice came as though through a fog, muted and muzzy, until suddenly he was next to her, clutching her arms with his, wrenching her away from the cage.

"What the _fuck_!" She shouted, whirling to face him, hand still tangled in his. With an abrupt crash they toppled backwards, objects around the room falling to the floor around them. Blinking in surprise she realized she had lifted them.

She flinched as Alistair reached forward, wiping blood from beneath her nose, warm brown eyes staring into hers worriedly. "You were _killing yourself._" Grasping her arms more firmly in his he shook her slightly. "Are you alright?"

Pulling away from him she scrambled to her feet, ignoring the clench of her stomach at his concerned words. "I'm fine shiny. I know my limits." Brushing off her armor she turned to the man in the cage once more, heaving out a sigh.

"You… you're real aren't you?" the man asked, standing to press himself closer to her.

Shaking the tingles from her hands she nodded. "I'm sorry I can't free you right now, but I promise, we'll come back and get you." Huffing out a breath at his awed look she shifted her weight nervously, the echo of a scream pressing through the door into the next room. "What's your name templar?"

"I am Ser Cullen ladyship. Are… are you a mage?" Nervously he paced in his confinement, hands clenching and unclenching.

"Cullen." Jane nodded, stepping closer. "Listen Cullen, I'm not a mage but I need your help. Do you have any idea where the First Enchanter is?"

Flinching he flicked his eyes to the large wooden door. "The Harrowing chamber… the sounds coming from there. Oh, _Maker._"

Wynne stepped forward, hand reaching to tug Jane's. "We must hurry. They are in grave danger, I am sure of it."

With a snarl Cullen pressed closer to the barrier. "You can't save them. You don't know what they've become."

Jane shifted to watch him, regarding his fevered eyes and shaking hands cautiously. "I need the mages help, killing them isn't an option." Nodding to the others she gestured them towards the door.

"They have been surrounded b-by blood mages whose wicked fingers snake into your mind and corrupt your thoughts. You have to end it now, before it's too late!" Pausing her thoughts raced. She really didn't know anything about mages did she? Maybe he was right?

Sensing her hesitance Alistair leaned close to her. "His hatred of mages is so intense. The memory of his friends' deaths are still fresh in his mind. I wouldn't be taking him at his word if I were you."

Glancing at him from the corner of her eyes she murmured softly, "Alistair, you're the ex-templar here, tell me what I should be doing."

She watched nervously has his brown eyes assessed the room around them, flicking to the large wooden door leading to the Harrowing chamber. After a pause he turned to her, eyebrow quirked. "We came here to save the mages, didn't we?"

Nodding Jane strode towards the door, checking the seal on her gauntlets as she strode past. "Rest easy friend," she told the templar. "It will all be over soon." Climbing the short staircase she glanced at those around her, unclipping her helmet from her waist. "Everyone ready?" At the soft chorus of assent she grasped her shotgun from her back, pressing her hands against the door.

"No one ever listens, not until it's far too late." Cullen muttered ominously behind them, his words sending a chill racing down her spine, as with a heave she shoved the heavy wood aside, and strode into hell.


	19. Chapter 19

Keep moving, don't stop, don't think… Jane chanted the mantra in her head, willing the memory of the last few hours from her mind. Not only had they managed to race to the top of the tower, but the man they had been sent to kill and turned into a giant, horned, creature thing! Huffing out an exhausted breath she pulled the First Enchanters arm more securely over her shoulder, navigating the twisting hallways back to the floor below. Could this day have been any stranger? Occasionally she turned to glance at the remaining mages trailing behind her companions, and especially the twitchy templar they had rescued in front the harrowing chamber. Jane frowned, remembering his crazed ramblings. Lifting her head she made eye contact with Alistair, flicking her finger in the direction of the other man, silently asking if everything was alright. With a nod he trained his gaze on the other blond, keeping firmly between him and the mages. What a damn mess.

"I must say, I've never seen armor like yours before." Irving told her, catching her attention.

Jane smirked, turning her head to regard the old man. "I'm glad you brought that up First Enchanter. It's part of the reason why I stormed this whole damn building to save all of you."

"Any favor you require we will fulfill happily. It will be a small price to pay for our lives. Assuming of course the templars don't decide to annul us regardless."

Glaring forward she huffed. "I won't allow that First Enchanter. Being locked up like cattle, forced into this place until you die. It's inhumane." She glanced at the mages around them, beaten and exhausted, but still fighting. "Throughout history oppression has happened, and it's never ended well for those in power." Smiling slightly she nudged the man gently. "You are safe with us."

Irving blinked, eyes watery in the dim lighting of the tower. "Thank you." He whispered, leaning on Jane heavily.

Quietly they continued the rest of the journey down the tower, stopping occasionally to search rooms for survivors until they were standing before the large sealed door out. Releasing the old man gently, she nodded to him reassuringly.

"Jane." She turned, Alistair waving to get her attention. He jerked his hand to the side, eyeing the sweating templar even more nervously as he shifted behind the circle of mages.

Crap. Inclining her head she weaved her way to the templar. "Are you alright Cullen?" Please don't lose it. She frowned, his shaking hands and wild eyes pulling her even closer. God, but he had been through a lot.

He flinched, eyes jerking to hers. "Y-yes. Forgive me…" Nervously he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Good man." Clapping him lightly on the back she walked towards her companions. "Alistair, Leliana, Wynne." She nodded to them companionably. "When those doors open I want to know what to expect. Alistair, will the templars still try and annul the circle?" Jane glared at the thought. Their Maker better help them then.

Shaking his head Alistair crossed his arms. "Greagoir is a reasonable man by all accounts. With Irving still kicking, he'll have no reason to use the Right, and I don't think he would want to regardless. However, with the Circle returned the templars will be forced to remain here. Aiden won't be happy."

Leliana nodded in concern. "It's true! I may not have known the warden for very long, but he will not take losing the templars with grace."

Jane snorted. "Aiden isn't a concern. If he has a problem, he should have done this himself. Besides, the mages will serve just as well as an army."

Alistair chuckled at that, quirking an eyebrow. "Normally I would think you had a death wish, but you're scarier than he is."

Shaking her head she turned away. "Don't forget it shiny." Strolling towards Irving she caught his attention as he spoke through the door. "Enchanter."

He nodded in return, smiling as with a groan the large doors opened. Jane's eyes narrowed, the first silver helm coming into view. She rested her hand against her shotgun nervously. These men were only going to be following orders, but even good men following bad directions were accountable. "Knight-Commander." She greeted as the old man came forward, his eyes wide in surprise as with a soft cry of relief the mages around them surged through the door.

"So many… you have saved so many!" He jerked his gaze to her and her companions. "You- you cleared the tower?"

"Every room." She agreed, crossing her arms with a smile. "You're welcome."

He flinched. "Andraste preserve me, thank you! The maker Himself must have sent you to us." Reaching out he grasped her hands, bowing low over them. "We are in your debt."

She groaned internally. "No problem." Crap, but she was probably screwing this weird civilization up. "I might end up taking you up on that." Jane patted the man's shoulder companionably, wriggling her fingers from his.

"Knight-Commander." A soft voice called. Cullen came forward, nearly tripping in his haste to separate himself from the mages. "I must speak with you."

"Ser Cullen! You live? Where are the others?"

Jane pushed herself closer to Greagoir. "He's been through a lot Commander, you might need to give him some time." With one final nod she strode past them, searching for her companions. Raised voices drew her attention to a corner where Aiden stood with the others. Sucking in a breath she made her way towards the group, matching the warden's icy glare with one of her own.

"Jane." Aiden acknowledged. He pulled himself to his full height, hands clasped behind his back.

She stared back unflinching. She would not apologize for what had been accomplished here. She would not _cheapen_ what happened here. "Aiden." She greeted, inclining her head to the other loitering behind him.

The warden stilled for a moment before, to her surprise, he bowed low, hands coming forward to grasp her own. "Thank you for what you have done here. I know I have been rude, and unkind. But your actions have shamed me. My family… they would not have liked what I have become."

Jane blinked, startled. She was still in the fade wasn't she? Resisting the urge to pinch herself she glanced at the others, catching Alistair's eye. He smiled in return, shrugging helplessly. Pulling her attention back to Aiden, she squeezed his hands. "It's alright. If I might ask, what brought this change of heart?"

He straightened, nodding. "Later, could we talk privately? I will explain then."

"Of course."

That said he released her, moving instead to speak with Greagoir. "I will see about getting the assistance you require."

Stunned, she stood there, confused. What had just…?

"Ah, it appears are mysterious lady has earned our leaders trust no?" Zevran chuckled from where he leaned against the stone wall. "Congratulations."

"It is to be with us for longer? How unfortunate." The golem muttered.

Frowning Jane shifted away. Was this another trick? Another angle to play?

Pulling her from her thoughts, Alistair strolled towards her, gathering her arm in his as he pulled her to the side. "Not sure if you trust him?" he asked, leading them out of view.

"Do you blame me?"

"Nope."

Huffing out a breath Jane glanced up at him. "How reassuring."

"I can't say I know Aiden well enough to guess his intentions. What I do know though, is according to Shale, he's been pacing like a caged animal for the time we were gone." Pulling her to a stop, he turned to stare at her, warm brown eyes flicking across her face. "With the mages help, you'll be going home soon, won't you? To that place I saw?"

Jane nodded, glancing away from him, thoughts still reeling from Aiden. "Assuming they can help. I'm not sure what they can really do. Something on this planet is interfering with my comms, and I have no idea what it is." Smiling up at him she patted his breast plate lightly. "Maybe put me in some metal and boost the signal with a ton of electricity?"

"That could kill you!" he gasped, horrified. Metal clad hands reached out to hold her arms gently, shaking slightly against the ceramic of her armor. "Please, there's no need to risk _killing_ yourself! Would… would staying here, really be so bad?"

Her face flushed at his gentle expression. Nervously she pulled her arms back from his, raking a hand through her hair. "Alistair… I have to go back."

"Why?" he asked, maneuvering so he was closer to eye level with her. "Surely there are others who can assist with whatever is happening out there. In here, there is only you. And you… well, um." He shuffled nervously, twisting his hands together. "You're pretty amazing." He blushed, eyes widening in embarrassment. "I- I mean, that charging thing you do! Yes! It's very… explosive. And amazing! Like you." Turning away he puffed out his cheeks in aggravation. "I'm awful at this."

Chuckling slightly she scratched her head. "Thanks. You're pretty amazing too. But Alistair… I have a duty, to the galaxy, to my friends, to my planet. I have to atone for what I've done, and I have to see my mission through to the end. Even if that means screaming into the councils faces until they acknowledge the very real threat creeping up on them."

"Atone?"

Jane flinched, unable to meet his trusting gaze. "Yes…"  
Touching her arm gently, Alistair pressed closer. "You know… that whole talking thing. If you need it. I'm here."

Nodding she forced a smile. "I'll think about it. Anyway, all of this is just speculation. I need to get home, but until I am able to, you know I'm with you guys. I'm a sucker for saving the world, it's practically in my job description."

"I for one am glad you're here." He whispered, eyes tilting down. "This circle would not be standing if it were not for you. It feels good to save so many, what with there being so much death."

"You wouldn't have stopped them?"

Alistair glared down at his boots, shame crawling across his face. "No. I wouldn't have." Stepping back he cleared his throat. "Shall we get back to the others? It's time to see if we can't contact your space friend's right? Though I must say, the big alien with the claws seemed _quite_ alarming."

Nodding Jane watched curiously as he pulled away, thoughts shifting to the upcoming task. Would flooding electricity work? Shaking her head she mentally groaned. What she wouldn't give to have EDI nattering away in her ear right now.


	20. Chapter 20

That evening Jane rested quietly outside the circle towers doors, the oppressive atmosphere and dead bodies too much for her to rest beside. Truthfully she'd slept in worse places, but if she didn't have to, she sure as hell was going to. Huffing out a quiet sigh she leaned back against the rough wall, eyes tracking unfamiliar constellations aimlessly. The ability not to think, not to plan… she envied those who never had to worry about such things. Time slipped by minutely, the soft lap of water lulling her to sleep, a state she never enjoyed.

"Rough night?"

Jerking in surprise she tracked her eyes to Aiden standing before her, his eyes resting calmly on her face. "You could say that." She agreed warily, adjusting her position to give him room to sit next to her. "Are you here for that chat you promised?" Patting the ground invitingly she regarded him closely. Something about him was just so… off.

With a nod he reclined gracefully next to her, his blue eyes meeting hers hesitantly before skittering away. "I owe you an apology, Jane."

"Oh?"

Humming softly he shifted to face her fully, his hand reaching to grasp her own gently. "The truth is, I am scared, and have been scared since before I was recruited into the wardens." Bowing his head he stared at their joined hands. "Did I ever tell you that my family was murdered? Just weeks before I was conscripted. Everything I had ever known and loved was torn from my grasp and I was helpless to stop the massacre."

Squeezing his hand gently Jane shook her head. "I had no idea Aiden. I'm sorry, for what it's worth."

Tucking his chin closer to his chest he mumbled quietly. "That event _changed_ me. And perhaps… not for the better." Pulling his eyes to hers he stared her down, zealous light igniting the cold depths. "I swore that I would see them avenged, and I shall, but spitting in the face of allies is not a clever way to achieve such an end don't you think? And for that reason, Jane, I am sorry for the way I have treated you. You have proven your worth, and your perseverance, and at the Blights end I will be happy to see you home."

Frowning Jane tugged her hand from his. "The Blights end? I need to go home _now_, Aiden."

Next to her he shrugged nonchalantly. "You are too powerful an asset to toss away, and since you so kindly gifted the wardens the mages, you don't really have a choice, do you star child?" Patting her hand condescendingly he rose to his feet, amused at her gaping expression. "Good evening, lady."

Snapping her jaw shut Jane glared after his retreating back, thoughts tripping over themselves in their haste. That son of a _bitch_! Climbing to her feet she strode back into the circle proper, aiming for the First Enchanter leaning tiredly against a nearby pillar. "Enchanter, a word." She demanded, halting before the old man with barley contained rage.

He blinked up at her, bushy eyebrows drawing together in a frown. "Yes child? What is it?"

Sucking in a harsh breath Jane squared her shoulder staring him dead on. "I wish to request your assistance tomorrow morning, and that of any mages capable of conducting electricity."

"I'm sorry, but we cannot assist you in such an endeavor."

Spine tightening she sucked in a harsh breath of air, willing herself to calm. "Why?"

"The warden has conscripted us as you well know, and he has forbidden us from assisting you until the Blight is ended." Irving paused, watery eyes regarding her closely. "He was here for many hours, speaking with the templars. Should we attempt anything, we _will_ be shut down with force. I cannot risk an uprising with so few of us left."

Fighting the urge to scream she nodded politely muttering a soft, "I understand" before storming away. Adrenaline rushed through her body as rage propelled her outside into the cool night air, the wind whipping the tendrils of her hair into her face. With a ragged shout she punched through the stone fence next to her, the cascade of mortar and bricks sizzling along her shields. How could that- that _asshole_ think to screw with her like this?!

"Makers breath!" A voice called behind her, steel clad arms coming forward to clasp her arm before she could bury the other into the wall. The urge to toss the intruder was nearly overpowering, until with a start she recognized the soft voice of the man.

"Alistair." She hissed, tugging her arm free from his grip with a huff.

"Redecorating the courtyard? I'm not sure the chantry would appreciate that."

"No jokes shiny." She ordered, pacing around him like a caged animal. "That idiot you call superior has forbidden the circle from assisting me." Spinning around she shoved a finger into his chest, ignoring his start of surprise. "You're a warden aren't you? Belay that order and get the help I need. I don't have time for this _bullshit_!"

Next to her Alistair raised his arms placating, amber eyes tracking her shifting progress nervously. "I can't do that! Aiden bought off the templars! You will never get any of the mages to agree, not with their lives at stake."

Freezing she glared up at him. "You knew?"

Tilting his head down he nodded slowly. "Y-yes. He told me while you spoke with Greagoir." Tracking his eyes to her, Alistair stepped forward, hand reaching out to hers hesitantly. "There wasn't anything I could do Jane! He already had the whole thing planned minutes after we crossed those doors."

"So, what? Earlier all your question about staying were because you were testing the waters?" Shoving aside his hand she gripped the straps of his breastplate firmly, glaring up at him. "I trusted you to be straight with me! Don't you understand what's at stake here? It's not just your little country, or even your planet! Its trillions of lives!" Pushing him away she gripped her opposing arms tightly. "You saw what my life is in the fade, you know I'm responsible for all those people! Why would you…?"

"Surely the blight-"

Grabbing a fistful of her hair she cut him off, advancing on his stuttering form. "I sacrificed an entire _planet_ to slow the reapers, thousands of lives! An entire fucking system! Do you understand Alistair? I murdered _thousands_ of people! _Millions_ of organisms unique to that sector! And do you know why? Because I needed to stop the reapers, _I needed to give the galaxy more time. _" Panting she dropped to her knees, tears gathering behind her eyes, burning as the trickled free. "You know why I'm on this stupid planet? Because my ship was shot down as they were preparing to transfer me to prison! For war crimes! I'm a murder you big fucking idiot! And I _need_ to go back, to fix what I've done." Sobbing raggedly she pitched forward, months of repressed emotions screaming though the din of her thoughts. Over and over she watched the clock tick down, the death count shift up, and ever was she too late to stop it, to save even someone. Always the decision was hers, the lives, her responsibility. Ashley, Horizon, Akuze… it didn't matter. Rocking back and forth she grasped handfuls of hair, sucking in air raggedly though her teeth.

"Oh Jane…" Alistair whispered softly above her, before with a clang he dropped to his knees, gathering her shaking form into his arms. "Heeeey... hey now. Shush dear." Smoothing her hair back he caught her face in his hands, fingers wiping away her tears. Leaning down he pressed his forehead to hers, gently rocking her in his lap. "You did it for a reason, a good one. You have to let this go, before it tears you up into little bits on the inside."

Clinging to him like a drowning woman Jane gasped and cried, pushing her face into his neck as she shook uncontrollably, his soft coos and nonsensical words calming her gradually. Eventually she stilled against his chest, exhaustion crawling along the edges of her mind. "I'm sorry." She whispered to him softly, fingers tightening. She felt empty, drained, as if everything had been poured from her.

Brushing a kiss across the top of her head he nodded, pushing his nose against her hair. "I know."

Eyes sliding closed Jane stilled against him, sleep racing to claim her in its warm embrace, the feel of his soft breaths lulling her into the fade.


End file.
